Estuant interius ira vehementi
by Ielenna
Summary: Personne ne se serait jamais douté à Poudlard que derrière la silhouette voûtée et discrète d'Emeric se cachait une ombre dévorante. Celle d'un passé qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait trop pensé avec sa tête, mais pas assez avec le coeur. Ce coeur en cendres, éparpillé sur les touches d'un piano. Petite histoire parallèle à Ludo Mentis Aciem sur l'enfance d'Emeric.
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais pas, en ce moment, je suis partie sur le passé des personnages de LMA (comme Maggie l'autre fois). Mais pour Emeric, c'est autre chose. De manière générale, Emeric est un personnage qui me touche énormément, et que j'ai su adorer dès les premières lignes (c'est pas tous les persos qu'on aperçoit dès le premier chapitre d'une histoire). Et comme j'ai adoré écrire SPAIR, qui racontait son "Erasmus" à Durmstrang, je me suis sentie d'en raconter un peu plus sur lui et son enfance. Entre autres, sa relation avec sa mère, qui est mentionnée assez souvent dans son histoire._

 _Je trouve cela assez important pour comprendre toute l'étendue du personnage et comprendre les sentiments très forts qu'il a envers Kate par la suite._

 _Oui, parce qu'avant d'être un gamin hyper timide (même s'il l'était déjà !) Emeric était un vrai petit trou du cul. Ahahaha, non, j'exagère un peu, mais en tout cas, il était en réel décalage avec les autres enfants du fait de son intelligence hors norme. Et que c'est sa mère qui lui a appris à vivre avec son coeur plutôt qu'avec sa tête._

 _BON. Je préviens, cette histoire ne sera pas réputée pour son humour, car on sait tous comment elle se termine (DANS LES LARMES INTARISSAAAAABLES DE VOTRE CHAGRIIIIN ET DANS LESQUELLES JE PRENDS MON BAIN DANS DES RIRES MACHIAVELIQUES MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hem.)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - La violence ou le pardon**

* * *

— Maman !

Comme beaucoup de fins d'après-midi, c'étaient avec des larmes intarissables, un nez bien pris, reniflant, et une mine décomposée que le garçon revenait de l'école. Ses yeux bleus, déjà bien agrandis par ses lunettes, devenaient plus grands encore lorsqu'ils étaient imprégnés de ses pleurs. Sur son dos, son cartable d'école bien plus large que lui.

— Maman ! geignait-il à l'entrée de la maison.  
— Eh bien, mon chéri ! lui répondit sa mère qui le rejoignit, l'air soucieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— C'est Kyle, il m'a encore frappé, maman !

Il remonta la manche de son manteau jusqu'à son épaule, révélant un petit bleu sur son bras. Pourtant, sa mère afficha une expression grondeuse, après avoir vérifié la blessure, accroupie près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ?

Le garçon renifla bruyamment ; sa mère savait et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

— Il disait que le soleil était plus petit que la terre. Je lui ai dit qu'il était stupide, parce que le soleil est gigantesque. Et même que la terre, c'est même pas la plus grosses des planètes. Il ne connaît même pas Jupiter ! Ou les autres ! Ah, si, il dit que la lune est une planète ! Mais c'est un satellite ! Il comprend rien de rien !  
— Tu lui as vraiment dit qu'il était stupide ? soupira la mère en aidant le garçon à retirer son manteau.  
— C'est la vérité !  
— C'est peut-être la vérité. Il y a beaucoup de gens stupides dans le monde. Enfin, non, des gens qui n'ont pas les mêmes compétences, on va dire. Mais rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai expliqué.

Elle leva un index moralisateur.

— Pas de jugement. Utilise seulement tes connaissances, mais ne juge personne. Ce n'est pas eux qui sont stupides. C'est toi qui es plus intelligent. Ils sont des enfants normaux.  
— Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas normal ?  
— Quoi ? Non, non, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se rattrapa-t-elle en balbutiant. Enfin, si ! Tu n'es pas normal, mais dans un bon sens du terme ! En quoi serait-ce mal d'être différent ?  
— Et c'est parce que je suis différent qu'ils me tapent ? s'apitoya son fils.  
— Non, c'est parce que tu les juges et que tu les blesses. La véritable intelligence, c'est de rester modeste et honnête envers soi-même, de pouvoir ainsi s'adapter au monde qui t'entoure.

Elle se redressa et lui adressa un sourire.

— Tu es d'accord avec ça, Emeric ?

Le petit garçon, âgé d'à peine sept ans, hocha la tête et ravala ses pleurs, le visage rougi.

— Allez, viens avec moi, l'invita-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent la maison, Emeric leva la tête vers sa mère. Il l'admirait tellement. Elle était si belle et elle avait toujours raison. Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que vérité. Mais surtout, il se sentait comme elle. Il fallait admettre que leurs ressemblances étaient nombreuses.  
Par habitude, Amy attachait ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et aucune mèche ne dépassait. Ses lunettes aux verres épais lui permettaient de compenser sa myopie handicapante dont avait hérité son fils unique, mais mettait en valeur le bleu si intense de ses yeux. Sa coquetterie et son petit côté rebelle tranchaient avec sa rigueur, quand elle portait du blush, un rouge à lèvre très rose, des petites chaussures à talons ou encore quand les boucles d'oreilles se multipliaient sur ses lobes.

— Fais pas cette tête, Emeric, le rassura-t-elle, quand il s'assit sur l'un des sièges de la verrière au piano. Ça ira mieux demain.  
— Je veux aller à Poudlard, maman. C'est nul l'école des Moldus !  
— Tu iras un jour. Peut-être.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais priait pour que son fils ne soit pas comme elle : un Cracmol. Elle rêvait tant qu'Emeric puisse suivre ce chemin qui lui avait été interdit.

— Mais c'est important que tu ailles à l'école. Que tu rencontres d'autres enfants. Que tu apprennes des choses.  
— Mais je m'ennuie ! se plaignit-il.  
— Attends de voir comment se passe ce trimestre, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer.

Après lui avoir caressé la joue, elle se releva et jeta un regard songeur en direction de la mer. Le soleil resplendissait ce jour-là et rendait honneur à cette belle ambiance de septembre, alors que sa lumière commençait à décroître plus vite et que les températures se faisaient de plus en plus fraîches le soir venu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Je commence ou tu commences ?  
— Commence, maman, commence !

Emeric semblait soudain si enjoué. Amy préférait bien plus cette facette que celle, geignarde, qu'elle savait reliée à l'école. Habituellement, son fils n'était pas de ce tempérament. Lui qui était si doux, si calme et si sensible. Depuis qu'il fréquentait les bancs de la petite classe de ville, elle savait Emeric confronté à des enfants qui ne nourrissaient pas les mêmes ambitions que lui, qui n'avaient pas les mêmes facilités que lui. Qui ne partageaient pas le même monde que lui.  
À trois ans, il savait déjà déchiffrer des mots et lire les syllabes. L'année suivante, l'écriture ne lui posa pas plus de problème. Pour compenser son avance, l'école lui décida de sauter une classe, puis rapidement une deuxième. Fatalement, Emeric se retrouvait entouré d'enfants plus âgés qu'il ne l'était et réussissait à se les mettre à dos avec son orgueil scolaire.  
Oui. Elle préférait largement cet Emeric rayonnant de bonheur à l'idée de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec la musique.

— Alors… je commence avec quoi, à ton avis ? lui demanda-t-elle, en lui montrant toutes ces partitions. Ça m'en fait des choses à réviser…  
— La Nocturne de Chopin !  
— Laquelle ?  
— La première de l'opus soixante-douze.  
— Très bien. Allons-y.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et déposa sa partition sur la baguette. Aussitôt, ses doigts se mirent en mouvement et plus rien ne pouvait arrêter leur course. Ils étaient si vifs, si agiles. Mais c'était la mélodie qui charmait Emeric, transporté par cette musique qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il savait comment sa mère allait interpréter chaque nuance, chaque variation de vitesse. Derrière, elle racontait une histoire que seul lui était en mesure d'écouter et de comprendre. Son histoire préférée.

— Aïe, aïe, aïe, je ne serai jamais prête pour samedi… ! se catastropha Amy à la fin du morceau, en mettant la partition de côté.  
— Mais non, maman, c'était parfait !  
— Tu es gentil, mon chéri. Mais j'ai encore des petites choses à peaufiner. Je n'aimerais pas me ridiculiser devant tout Varsovie !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression malicieuse.

— Tu viens toujours avec moi ?  
— Et comment !  
— Pauvre papa. On va encore le laisser tout seul.  
— Il n'a qu'à venir avec nous !  
— Tu sais bien qu'il a du travail aussi, soupira Amy. Chacun son job ! Allez, à toi !  
— Attends, joue-moi d'abord quelque chose de plus joyeux ! La première valse de l'opus soixante-quatre !  
— Bon. Vraiment parce que c'est toi !

Cette fois, elle s'exécuta sans même sortir la partition. La cadence était ardue, pourtant, elle semblait glisser toute seule sur le clavier du piano à queue. Comme si ses doigts ne lui appartenaient plus tout à fait. La valse expéditive ne dura qu'à peine plus d'une minute, mais fut accueillie par les applaudissements frénétiques d'Emeric. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

— Encore ! Encore !  
— T-t-t-t-t-t ! refusa-t-elle en secouant l'index. Au travail, jeune homme ! C'est à ton tour !

Amy libéra sa place sur le tabouret et lui dégotta les partitions du prélude en do mineur de Bach qu'il apprenait depuis quelques jours. Et chaque soir, c'était leur rituel, de consacrer ainsi une heure, voire plus, à l'apprentissage d'un morceau. Cela permettait à Amy de se détacher de ses propres entraînements pour éprouver cette joie à la fois intime et si intense de voir sa passion se transmettre à travers son fils. Mais elle refusait que le piano ait la même signification que celui qu'il avait pour elle : l'expiation d'une magie qui ne s'était jamais manifestée.  
Quand Amy avait appris qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de l'utiliser, elle s'était réfugiée dans ses notes et n'en était jamais ressortie, de peur, sûrement, d'affronter la terrifiante réalité qu'elle n'était pas la sorcière qu'on avait attendu d'elle. Elle qui avait toujours été si talentueuse et si assidue. Elle serait devenue sans aucun doute une brillante sorcière. Mais le destin en avait choisi autrement.  
Leur moment d'apprentissage fut interrompu par le bruit d'une porte claquante. Aussitôt, Emeric décrocha du piano et se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée.

— Papa !  
— Salut, mon grand !

Eugene attrapa son fils dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Eugene Beckett travaillait dans une branche très particulière de Gringotts qui lui demandait parfois de voyager à l'étranger. Emeric avait toujours du mal à expliquer spécifiquement ce que son père faisait comme métier, car, malgré ses facilités d'apprentissages et de compréhension, les termes tels que « taux d'intérêt », « transactions » et autres mots barbares des finances lui restaient bien étranges.

— Comment s'est passé l'école ? s'intéressa Eugene auprès de son jeune fils.  
— Question délicate, je crois, grinça Amy qui les avait rejoints, les bras croisés, avec un rictus gêné.  
— On m'a encore frappé ! se plaignit Emeric.  
— Quoi ? Il faut que tu répondes, Emeric !  
— Eugene ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'inciter à se battre !  
— Non, non. Juste se défendre !  
— Je… ne suis pas assez fort pour ça, admit le garçon. Ils sont tous plus grands que moi ! Ils ont deux ans de plus !

Eugene soupira en rangeant sa mallette dans le placard de l'entrée d'un Wingardium Leviosa.

— Il faudra bien un jour que tu les empêches de te martyriser comme ça. Tu devrais te mettre au sport, mon garçon !  
— Je n'aime pas faire du sport.  
— Eh bien, faudra t'y mettre quand même !

C'était toujours la même rengaine. Emeric aimait son père de tout son cœur, mais il se sentait incompris par cet homme qui ne semblait pas faire l'effort de se mettre à sa place. Même si Eugene ne l'avait jamais verbalisé, Emeric devinait que son père aurait préféré qu'il passe plus de temps à s'entraîner à la course, à la boxe, ou même au Quidditch, plutôt que de passer des heures sur un piano. Passion qu'il trouvait peut-être trop féminine à son goût.  
Après un repas calme, Amy accompagna son fils au coucher, dans sa grande chambre du dernier étage, sous les combles. Les toitures avaient été repeintes par magie et reproduisait le ciel du dehors, selon les envies d'Emeric. À la manière de Poudlard, lui disait son père, pour le faire rêver. Ce soir-là, le plafond était d'un bleu nuit pur, parsemé de petites étoiles. Les nuits d'orage, quand la tempête faisait rage sur la mer, le garçon se réfugiait sous ce même ciel clément, espérant que les bruits du dehors n'étaient qu'un cauchemar lointain.

— Je ne veux pas dormir, maman, marmonna Emeric, qui avait enlevé ses lunettes, tenant la main de sa mère assise à ses côtés sur le lit.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que quand je me réveillerai, je vais devoir retourner à l'école. Et je ne veux pas.  
— Il le faudra bien, mon chéri.  
— Je préfère aller à Poudlard. On ne peut pas envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore ? Et lui dire que je peux venir plus tôt ? Même si on ne sait pas si je fais de la magie ?  
— Il faut que tu attendes. Patience. Je suis sûre que ça arrivera un jour. Et tu recevras ta lettre.  
— Envoyée par un hibou ?  
— Envoyée par un hibou.

Elle le borda, remontant ses couvertures sur ses épaules et approchant son visage afin qu'il puisse la distinguer sans ses verres.

— Tout ira bien demain. Si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Reste toi-même. Mais sois modeste, Emeric.  
— Mais s'ils me bagarrent quand même ? Je fais quoi ?  
— Rien. Va juste chercher des adultes.  
— Les adultes, ils sont pas toujours là. Puis parfois, ils disent rien.

Amy soupira en caressant le dos de la main d'Emeric.

— N'écoute pas ce qu'a dit papa tout à l'heure. Que tu devrais te défendre. Il a peut-être raison. Mais la violence est la réponse des faibles. Le pardon est quelque chose qui demande bien plus de courage. Souviens-toi de ça. Et tu es fort, Emeric. Je le sais. Tu en es capable.  
— Je sais pas.  
— Moi, je le sais. Allez. Dors bien, mon chéri. Fais de beaux rêves.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et l'abandonna aux ténèbres de la nuit adoucie par le ciel magique au plafond. Emeric ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses espoirs d'un avenir plus radieux. À Poudlard. Il se voyait en cours. Passer sous le Choixpeau. Oh, et le Poudlard Express ! Et l'immense bibliothèque ! Tant de choses que lui avaient racontées son père, des photos animées à l'appui. Peut-être que Poudlard serait l'endroit où il se ferait enfin des amis. Où il rencontrerait des gens comme lui, qui le comprendraient. Et sur ces belles pensées, Emeric s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, des rêves de l'école de sorcellerie plein la tête.

***

Ce fut avec détermination qu'Emeric partit à l'école le matin, dans son petit uniforme scolaire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Les années défileraient vite d'ici Poudlard. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue cet objectif. Sa mère l'accompagna à l'arrêt du bus le matin, alors qu'il portait son lourd cartable sur son dos. Le chauffeur le salua ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un petit bout monter pour se rendre à l'école. Face à ses camarades, âgés de huit ou neuf ans, Emeric paraissait tout chétif. Le garçon s'assit à l'avant et regarda défiler la mer à la fenêtre. Chaque fois que le bus s'arrêtait pour récupérer des enfants, Emeric leur souhaitait le bonjour avec gentillesse et timidité. Il voulait paraître grand, lui aussi, et pouvoir s'intégrer auprès d'un groupe plus âgé était un but à atteindre, pour lui.  
Quand le bus s'arrêta devant la petite école de Lyme Regis, Emeric laissa passer tout le monde avant de descendre en dernier. Les portes du bus se refermèrent derrière lui, après qu'il eut courtoisement salué le chauffeur, qui lui lança un signe de tête. Puis, le garçon prit une grande bouffée d'air. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Et cette fois, il allait devoir prendre sur lui.  
Il déambula dans la cour de récréation, sans trop s'arrêter, se contentant d'observer ses camarades. Il n'était pas trop partisan des matchs de football improvisés ou des jeux de chat. Préférant se faire discret, il s'assit sur un petit muret et sortit un livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui, son sac à ses pieds, en attendant que la cloche qui annoncerait le début des cours ne sonne.  
Un coup de pied dans son sac le détourna brutalement de sa lecture. En sursautant, les lunettes basculèrent de côté sur son nez.

— Tu lis même ici ?

Emeric contint ses tremblements face aux trois garçons, bien plus imposants qu'il ne l'était.

— Hé. Bonjour, Kyle. Bonjour, Jared. Bonjour, Mike.

Par réflexe, il se frotta le bras qui affichait toujours l'hématome de la veille.

— Joue pas ton gentil, Emeric ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'un sale crâneur.  
— Ouais. T'es qu'un faillot !  
— C'est… c'est pas vrai !  
— Et j'oublie pas que tu as dit devant toute la classe que j'étais stupide !  
— Je suis désolé de ça ! Je referai plus.

Mais cela ne convainc pas au garçon, qui lui arracha son livre des mains avec un sourire de victoire.

— C'est quoi encore ça ?  
— Un livre.  
— Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?!  
— Mais tu as demandé ce que c'était. J'ai répondu.  
— « La mythologie égyptienne » ? C'est quoi encore ce truc…  
— C'est super intéressant ! Avec tous les Dieux de l'ancienne et de la nouvelle Egyp-… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kyle s'était emparé des pages et en arracha une poignée.

— Mon livre ! s'écria Emeric.  
— T'as qu'à garder les pages !  
— Mon livre !

Le garçon avait envie de pleurer mais il les voyait déjà en train de ricaner de son infortune. Il devait garder la tête haute. Au même moment, la cloche sonna dans la cour et tous les élèves se regroupèrent. Emeric tarda un peu plus, récupérant les restes du livre que Kyle avait jeté à terre avant de s'éloigner. Il tenta vainement de les regrouper et de les ranger en ordre pour les caler dans la couverture abîmée.  
Aussi, il fut accueilli par le sourire inexistant de Miss Krammer, leur enseignant, vieille fille de soixante ans aussi belle que courtoise :

— Vous êtes en retard, fit-elle remarquée avec sa voix pincée.  
— Désolé, professeur, s'excusa Emeric tout penaud, son livre en feuilles entre les petits bras.  
— Vous me ferez deux exercices de mathématiques en plus, pour la peine !  
— C'est vrai ? Merci professeur !

Miss Krammer se frotta la tempe tandis qu'il rejoignit sa place de devant, tout guilleret. Elle avait parfois tendance à oublier que le garçon se nourrissait de l'école et appréciait le travail qu'il y effectuait, à l'inverse d'une majorité de ses camarades.  
La matinée sembla passer à une vitesse phénoménale aux yeux du petit Emeric. S'il n'aimait pas l'école, c'était seulement car les moments de récréation étaient parfois difficiles à supporter, de même que l'ignorance ou les erreurs de ses camarades de classe. Mais il adorait les enseignements, bien qu'il regrettât parfois que la magie ne soit pas abordée. Ses parents l'avaient bien prévenu : il ne devait pas révéler l'existence du monde des sorciers. Cela lui était interdit. Et garçon très soucieux des règles à respecter, ou plutôt angoissé à l'idée des retombées s'il ne respectait pas sa parole, Emeric se taisait au milieu de tous ces Moldus.

— La semaine prochaine, nous ferons une sortie scolaire pour aller observer les oiseaux de la crique, leur rappela Miss Krammer. J'ai laissé un mot pour vos parents dans les carnets de chacun, car nous manquons d'accompagnateurs.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sous de bons auspices, jusqu'à ce qu'en fin de journée, Emeric découvre avec déception qu'on avait volé son goûter dans son sac. Dépité, il monta dans le bus, le ventre gargouillant. Ce fut avec la même mine déconfite de la veille que sa mère l'accueillit à la maison.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
— On m'a piqué mon goûter. Et on a abîmé mon livre…  
— Qui a fait ça ?  
— Je peux pas le dire.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Sinon, les autres diront que je suis une balance. J'ai pas tout compris. Mais c'est possible de se transformer en balance chez les Moldus si on rapporte ?  
— Ce n'est… pas à prendre au sens littéral du terme, Emeric.  
— Ah.  
— Je suis un peu rassurée de voir que je suis pas la seule à galérer avec leurs expressions. J'étais pareille que toi quand j'étais plus jeune ! Allez. Viens avec moi à la cuisine, je vais te préparer un meilleur goûter encore !

Emeric retrouva son sourire autour d'un chocolat chaud et d'une bonne tartine de confitures de fraises. Puis, il présenta son cahier à sa mère, qui rangeait les pots.

— Tu veux pas venir à la sortie avec nous ?  
— La sortie ?  
— On va voir les oiseaux. Et la maîtresse dit qu'il manque des parents pour nous accompagner. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous !  
— Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les Moldus, grimaça sa mère. Avec les gens en général !  
— Mais c'est pour voir les oiseaux sauvages ! Et puis comme ça, la classe verra que j'ai une chouette et belle maman ! Peut-être qu'ils arrêteront de se moquer de moi.  
— T'es chou, le remercia-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Écoute, on verra, d'accord ? Ça dépend de l'état dans lequel on revient de Varsovie. Tu sais, je reste peut-être à la maison la semaine, mais c'est pour travailler mes morceaux. Ce n'est pas vraiment du temps libre.  
— Je sais… Pardon, maman.  
— Mais j'essaierai. Je ferai de mon mieux. D'accord ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Mini-Emeric est de retour ! :) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau petit chapitre où notre petit futur Serdaigle continue de faire étalage de ses capacités un peu hors du commun (et qui agacent un peu tout le monde !) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 - Les sorties entre mère et fils**

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emeric posait le pied dans le Grand Théâtre de Varsovie, mais il en avait perdu tous ses souvenirs, car la dernière fois qu'il était venu remontait à ses trois ans. L'immense bâtiment à colonnades d'inspiration grecque, surplombé d'un char en bronze, le fascina. L'endroit était vide, l'après-midi, si ce n'était les rares touristes qui déambulaient devant en prenant des photos. Il se fit tirer par sa mère, un peu plus pressée, et qui fut accueillie en grande pompe par le directeur de l'établissement. Ce dernier s'adresse à elle en polonais et Amy lui répondit dans la même langue. Sa faculté d'apprendre des langues n'avait cessé d'impressionner son fils, qui espérait avoir hérité de cette facilité.  
Puis, le directeur s'exprima en anglais pour se faire comprendre :

— Et je suppose que ce petiot qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau est votre fils ! Il a bien grandi ! Comment t'appelles-tu déjà ?

Un temps timide, il ne parvint à répondre, mais sa mère l'y encouragea :

— Il ne va pas te manger. Enfin, je ne crois pas… !  
— Je m'appelle Emeric, balbutia-t-il d'une voix basse, le menton baissé.  
— Emeric ! C'était ça. Tu étais haut comme trois pommes la première fois que je t'ai vu.  
— Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua le garçon. Sachant qu'une pomme mesure dix centimètres et qu'un bébé mesure en moyenne cinquante centimètre à la naissance, je n'ai jamais pu être grand comme trois pommes !  
— C'est une expression, Emeric ! le rattrapa sa mère, toute embarrassée.

Le garçon se tut, tout de suite plus embêté par sa bourde. Amy préféra alors le mettre en valeur d'une autre manière :

— Emeric est en train d'apprendre à jouer du piano, lui aussi. Il est très doué !  
— Je n'en doute pas ! Peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi, tu viendras jouer comme ta mère sur le piano du Grand Théâtre !

L'hypothèse était savoureuse, cependant, Emeric préférait toucher du doigt l'espoir d'un avenir dans le monde des sorciers. Mais cela, il le tut.  
Il fut ensuite présenté à l'orchestre et au chef qui allait diriger les pièces de ce soir, entrecoupées des solos d'Amy. Emeric restait cependant très réservé, n'osant discuter avec les adultes, si ce n'était pour partager des salutations courtoises. Il émut beaucoup de musiciens quand il partit s'asseoir sous le piano, installé sur la scène, pour écouter sa mère qui révisait une dernière fois ses morceaux. C'était là où il se sentait le mieux. Dans cet abri de bois verni, où résonnait les notes exécutées par sa mère et reflétant les états d'âmes passés d'un compositeur de talent.  
Quand vint le moment du concert, Emeric resta en coulisses, derrière le rideau. Certains avaient redouté au départ que sa présence ne dérange, mais le garçon était tellement discret que personne ne lui reprocha de rester là. Il écouta avec attention la présentation des œuvres et gardait les yeux fixés sur sa mère, de dos, le rai de lumière du projecteur braqué sur elle. Amy avait l'air d'un ange, dans sa grande robe de soirée, bleu ciel. Ses longs cheveux restaient attachés bien haut, mais la coiffeuse avait arrangé ses derniers de manière à ce que des cascades de boucles d'or retombent sur son dos décolleté. Puis, Amy s'était défaussée de ses lunettes, au profit de lentilles de contact afin de mettre en valeur son visage fin.  
Quand résonnèrent les premières notes, accompagnées d'un lot de violons, tous les cœurs de la salle soupirèrent à l'unisson. Pour Emeric, ce n'était qu'un voyage quotidien de plus. Il s'assit en tailleur et écouta le concert, sans détacher son attention de sa mère. Là où beaucoup d'enfants se seraient endormis, bercés par la douceur des sonates et des nocturnes, Emeric laissait voguer ses rêves sur les mélodies sans jamais donner victoire au sommeil.  
Et quand la prestation de l'orchestre fut terminée, il joignit ses applaudissements à la pluie bruyante de la salle de concert. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de voir sa mère ainsi radieuse face à la foule, alors qu'elle saluait pour les remercier de cet accueil chaleureux. Mais lui distinguait plus loin de sa performance : il admirait son courage. Celui de ne pas s'être laissée abattre par sa situation de Cracmolle et prendre sa revanche sur la vie grâce aux arts, grâce à la musique. Elle était devenue plus célèbre que de nombreux sorciers. Et sans nul doute qu'elle aurait été la plus fameuse d'entre eux si elle avait pu pratiquer la magie.  
Amy s'était battue pour en arriver là. Contre le destin, contre les préjugés, contre elle-même.

— C'était incroyable, maman !  
— Merci mon chéri ! le remercia-t-elle, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main, tandis que beaucoup de monde tentait de capter son attention.

Elle se contenta de quelques salutations, paroles de gratitude et autres remerciements, avant de s'éclipser avec son fils. Amy aurait pu jouer de sa célébrité pour jouer les mondaines, mais ce théâtre ne lui plaisait pas. Elle préférait largement passer du temps aux côtés de son fils :

— Tu as aimé ?  
— J'ai adoré !  
— Tu n'as pas remarqué ma bourde, j'espère !  
— Ah non, non ! C'était parfait, maman !  
— Ouf ! Pas trop fatigué ?  
— Non. Pourquoi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire en enfilant son long manteau.

— Il est tard, mais je te proposerai bien d'aller boire un petit verre en ville. Un Coca Cola, j'entends !  
— Tu es sûre ?  
— Promis, on dira rien à papa ! Ni à personne !  
— J'ai pas l'habitude de me coucher tard !  
— Ca sera notre petite exception ! Allez, viens !

Le temps de déposer le bouquet à l'hôtel et de retirer ses lentilles pour récupérer ses lunettes, ils repartirent juste ensuite en direction de la vieille ville animée de nuit, s'arrêtant dans un petit restaurant familial bas de gamme. Amy commanda deux sodas en polonais avec une portion de frites qu'ils partageraient.

— C'est bien le truc que ton père ne boirait pas ! Il a peur d'avaler les bulles… !  
— Moi j'aime bien. Ça fait un peu magique.  
— Oui ! Pareil.

Ils rirent doucement pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de leurs voisins.

— Mais je te souhaite d'en connaître davantage que le soda, mon chéri.  
— Tu as déjà bu de la Biéraubeurre ?  
— Je n'aime pas ça. Je préfère le Whisky Pur-Feu. Les boissons un peu nobles, tu vois. Bon. Sauf le soda moldu, c'est mon joker !  
— C'est chouette que tu puisses quand même profiter du monde magique, même si tu n'es pas une sorcière !  
— J'ai grandi là-dedans, tu sais… Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une Cracmolle… ça a été une sacrée douche froide !  
— Tu avais quel âge ?  
— J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. Même si ma magie n'apparaissait pas. Mais quand je n'ai pas reçu de lettre pour mes onze ans… J'ai su que c'était définitif. Oui… Je n'ai jamais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard.

Un voile de tristesse se posa sur ses verres correcteurs, rendant son regard plus peiné.

— Mais tu avais Meg ! sourit Emeric, qui n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.  
— J'avais Meg. Ah, Meg, Meg, Meg… Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ?

Megane, de son nom complet, était une autre Cracmolle, de la même génération qu'Amy. Leur handicap leur avait permis de se forger une amitié si forte qu'elle perdura des décennies. Car elles se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Privées de Poudlard, de magie, elles avaient ensemble trouvé la force de surmonter ces obstacles. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'Amy demanda à Meg de devenir la marraine d'Emeric quand ce dernier vint au monde.

— Elle se met toujours dans des situations pas possibles…  
— Tu te rappelles la fois où elle a mis feu à ses cheveux ? rit Emeric.  
— Ou celle où elle s'est coincée dans une poubelle.  
— Oh ! Le coup du placard qui lui est tombé dessus !  
— Elle est incroyable. On s'ennuierait sans elle. Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi malchanceuse qu'elle ! Bon… un peu maladroite, certes. Pas de la même manière qu'elle, je pense. Enfin, tu ne lui diras pas ça. Hem. Je crois que je vais me taire avant de dire une boulette !  
— En parlant de maladroite… tu t'es fait une grosse tache de ketchup sur ta robe, maman !  
— Quoi ? Oh, mince ! C'est pas possible ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça encore…

Face à l'embarras de sa mère, qui tentait, tant bien que mal, d'essuyer la grosse tâche rouge tout en maugréant, Emeric ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Amusée par sa réaction, Amy décida de se venger et plongea le doigt dans la coupelle de ketchup avant de l'étaler sur le tee-shirt de ton fils :

— On ne se moque pas des adultes, petit garnement ! s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse.  
— Mon tee-shirt !  
— Pas grave ! C'est papa qui le lavera. C'est pratique, quand même, la magie !  
— Attaque de mayonnaise !  
— N'essaie même pas, j'ai de la moutarde en réserve !

Ils préférèrent rire de leur mésaventure, tâchés de sauces. Peu importaient les concerts classieux, les problèmes du quotidien. C'étaient ces petits moments anodins qui rendaient leur vie plus belle.

*** *** ***

Dans un juste retour des choses, Amy avait donc accepté d'accompagner la classe d'Emeric en sortie scolaire. Tous les jeunes élèves étaient armés de calepins et de stylos pour prendre des notes sur les oiseaux marins qu'ils allaient observer dans la crique. Pour Emeric, il lui semblait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, alors que le bus s'éloignait du centre-ville, assis tout devant, sa mère à côté de lui.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec tes camarades ? lui demanda Amy, en profitant pour échapper aux sollicitations de la maîtresse.  
— Je ne comprends pas leurs jeux. Et je trouve ça bête. De toute façon, le fond du bus, c'est pour les perturbateurs ! Et je ne suis pas un perturbateur.  
— Tu devrais être plus tolérant.  
— Je préfère rester avec toi, de toute façon !

À ses mots, il colla sa joue contre le bras de sa mère, à la fois touchée et embarrassée, qui lui caressa la tête en retour.

— Je sais, mon chéri. Mais tu dois aussi apprendre à fréquenter les gens de ton âge.  
— Techniquement, ils n'ont pas mon âge. Ils sont tous plus grands que moi.  
— Certes. Mais tu as moins d'écart avec eux qu'avec les adultes.

Le bus s'arrêta sur la fin de la route, qui terminait en chemin piéton fait de sable. Mrs Krammer descendit en première, tandis qu'Amy resta dans le bus pour compter les enfants qui descendaient :

— 8… 9… 10…  
— Bonjour, madame !  
— Bonjour ! 11… 12…  
— Bonjour ! C'est vrai que vous êtes la maman d'Emeric !  
— Eh oui, c'est moi ! Allez, descendez, ne tardez pas trop, votre maîtresse va partir sans vous. J'en étais à combien ?  
— 12, maman. Donc là, 13, la rattrapa son fils derrière elle.  
— Ah oui ! Alors, 13… 14…

Il fallait admettre qu'Amy attirait les regards des enfants. Personne n'aurait jamais imaginé, en voyant Emeric, que le premier de la classe avait une maman aussi remarquable. Beaucoup commentaient dans des murmures.

— Oh, elle a des piercings dans les oreilles ! Ça doit faire mal… !  
— Tu as vu son rouge à lèvres ?  
— On pourrait la voir à des kilomètres avec ça !  
— J'espère que je serai aussi grande qu'elle, plus tard.  
— Les enfants, tous en groupe ! réclama Mrs Krammer. Je vais vous donner les consignes. Tout le monde a son calepin ? Tout le monde a sa feuille de référence ? Parfait. Nous allons nous répartir en trois groupes et partir dans trois directions différentes. Chaque groupe devra trouver et identifier un maximum d'oiseaux, selon la feuille. Personne ne s'éloigne de son groupe. Personne ne va dans la mer. Si j'en trouve un seul d'entre vous mouillé, il finit dans le bus et y restera ! Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Sans surprise, Emeric rejoignit le groupe de sa mère, qui se dirigea vers l'Ouest, longeant la plage vers les rochers. Les élèves trouvèrent bien vite un groupe de mouettes qu'ils commencèrent à analyser. Certaines filles commencèrent même à les dessiner grossièrement.

— Oh, c'est très ressemblant ! les félicita Amy.  
— Merci, madame ! rougit l'une d'entre elles.  
— N'oubliez pas de remplir votre fiche. Je crois que votre maîtresse va les ramasser.  
— Madame, à votre avis, c'est quelle espèce ?  
— Alors… hm, laisse-moi voir.  
— Maman ! Maman !

Le petit Emeric interrompit la conversation sans se soucier des commodités.

— J'ai aperçu une Thalasseus sandvicensis ! se réjouit-il. Je le sais ! Elle a le bout du bec jaune, pas comme les autres sternes !  
— Oh, c'est bien, mon chéri !  
— Viens voir, viens voir ! s'empressa-t-il de lui tirer le poignet.  
— Emeric, attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ici.  
— Mais maman ! On va la louper !  
— Il y en aura d'autres !  
— Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer. Allez viens !  
— Emeric !

La voix plus ferme de sa mère le médusa, mais Amy sentait qu'elle devait tout de suite recadrer les choses avant qu'il n'accapare entièrement son attention. Elle le prit à part, tandis que les autres enfants continuaient de prendre des notes sur les mouettes, et s'accroupit devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

— Je suis chef de groupe, Emeric. Tu comprends ? Parent accompagnateur. Je ne suis pas là seulement pour toi. Je dois m'occuper des autres aussi. Je sais que tu es très fort dans l'identification et que tu adores ça, mais tu n'as rien à me prouver. D'accord ? Profites-en plutôt pour aider tes camarades.

Mais cette alternative ne plut pas totalement à Emeric, qui préféra en bouder, convaincu qu'un groupe de mouettes ne valait certainement pas une sterne comme celle qu'il avait aperçue.  
Le groupe avança vers les rochers et fut vite accaparé par un magnifique goéland qui profitait du soleil, en position de ponte. Emeric, de son côté, s'éclipsa de l'attention des autres de sa mère pour partir s'aventurer sur les rochers. Il aurait bien plus de chance ainsi de trouver des oiseaux plus rares, plus discrets. Un peu à son image. Il détestait désobéir aux règles, mais les remarques de sa mère l'avait peut-être plus blessé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et seule le recherche des oiseaux lui permettait de ne pas trop y penser.  
Il sauta de roche en roche, enjambant des écarts de pierres et observant les trous d'eau remplis d'eau de mer, où nageaient quelques petites crevettes. Le garçon prenait garde de ne pas écraser les crabes qui gambadaient. Mais Emeric n'était pas le seul de sa classe qui avait eu l'idée d'escalader les rochers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Face à ses trois harceleurs réguliers, Emeric préféra jouer la prudence :

— Je cherche des oiseaux ! Comme vous.  
— Des oiseaux ? On s'en fiche des oiseaux !  
— C'est moche, un oiseau.  
— Surtout les mouettes. Hé, tu nous fais la mouette, Emeric ?

Face à l'imitation de Kyle, ses deux acolytes en rirent, devant un Emeric, un peu désarçonné par la pitrerie qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

— Je vais peut-être descendre, décida-t-il. Ils doivent nous attendre, en bas.  
— Oh ! Bébé Emeric va retrouver sa maman !  
— Elle te donne encore le biberon ?  
— N'importe quoi ! se défendit Emeric. Pourquoi, la tienne te le donne encore ?

Mais sa tentative de réplique ne fut pas accueillie avec bienveillance et Kyle le poussa. Emeric tomba dans une flaque d'eau de mer, dans un creux de roche, son calepin serré contre lui pour ne pas le mouiller.

— Ca va pas ? Tu aurais pu me faire très mal !  
— Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? Tu vas appeler ta maman ? Ouiiin, maman ! Je me suis fait bobo !  
— Arrête !  
— Ca se trouve, c'est pas ta maman. Ils t'ont adopté. Parce qu'elle est vraiment trop jolie pour être la mère d'un truc comme toi !  
— Elle a quand même des lunettes d'intello, fit remarquer Jared. Comme lui.  
— Arrêtez de parler de ma mère comme ça !  
— Bébé Emeric n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa maman ! Après la sortie, elle t'emmènera manger une glace ? Puis elle te mettra sur le pot ? Areuh-areuh ! Elle n'a que ça à faire ! De s'occuper d'un gros bébé comme toi. Qui arrête pas de se la péter.  
— Ouais, de se la péter !  
— Et de cafter aux maîtresses ! Lèche-bottes !  
— Ta mère, elle doit même pas t'aimer. Elle t'accompagne juste parce qu'elle sait que tu es un gros bébé !  
— Arrête de parler de ma mère !

Cette fois, Emeric se leva, sans s'occuper de son calepin, et se rua, fulminant, vers Kyle, qu'il poussa de toute la force de ses petits bras. Une force qui ne s'accordait pas à son petit gabarit. L'impulsion fut si forte que le garçon trébucha en arrière et tomba dans un grand trou d'eau, d'un bon mètre de profondeur.  
Entièrement plongé dans l'eau, Kyle chercha aussitôt à s'en extraire. Mais un phénomène étrange se produisit. Car la surface mouvante de l'eau était aussi solide qu'une vitre à travers laquelle il voyait l'image ondulante d'Emeric, au-dessus de lui. Pris de panique, il tenta de forcer, mais rien n'y fit. Il restait coincé dans l'eau. Il observait, affolé, le visage d'Emeric, espérant qu'il le voie. Et qu'il lui vienne en aide. Mais le garçon ne cillait pas. Il lui semblait même discerner un sourire. Peut-être était-ce un effet du soleil bas, mais ses yeux lui renvoyaient des reflets orange…

— Emeric !

Il y eut un grand cri aigu que le garçon sous l'eau ne put percevoir, mais il aperçut une grande ombre tirer le petit blond. Aussitôt, l'enchantement fut levé et sa tête perça la surface.

— Tu vas bien ?! s'affola Amy qui s'était précipitée vers lui pour le sortir de la crevasse, tandis que Kyle toussait et crachait.

Derrière sa mère, Emeric observait, avec un air presque hébété, tandis que les deux autres jeunes spectateurs tremblaient d'effroi, refusant de croire ce qu'ils avaient vu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
— C'est Emeric, madame !  
— Il a poussé Kyle dans l'eau et… et…  
— Descendez tout de suite de ces rochers et allez rejoindre les autres ! Emmenez-le avec vous.

Ils accompagnèrent le pauvre Kyle, qui se remettait de ses émotions, et Amy resta seule avec son fils, dont la peur oscillait avec une indicible joie :

— Maman… je crois… je crois que je fais de la magie !

Mais Amy ne se montra pas aussi enjouée, dévisageant son fils avec une expression presque horrifiée, qui n'échappa pas à Emeric :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?  
— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… !  
— Il aurait pu mourir ! Tu aurais pu le tuer, Emeric ! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité des choses ?  
— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! répéta-t-il en criant. Je… je… C'était un accident, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ! Il m'a embêté ! J'ai réagi ! J'ai fait comme papa m'a dit !  
— Arrête, Emeric ! Arrête !

Amy s'était mise également à crier, sa voix se répercutant en écho dans les rochers, faisant fuir les oiseaux.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

Face à la colère de sa mère, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Emeric, qui ne pouvait même pas se réjouir de sa magie.

— Oui, maman. Je suis désolé… Je ne le referai plus.  
— Plus de magie.  
— Plus de magie…

Malgré tous les sentiments qui faisaient trembler ses membres, Amy s'approcha et étreignit son fils, qui commença à pleurer dans ses bras.

*** *** ***

Toute la soirée durant, Amy resta assise au tabouret de son piano, sans y jouer. Eugene rentrerait tard ce soir, mais elle voulait l'attendre pour discuter des événements de la journée. Elle n'avait cependant pas le cœur à pianoter d'ici son retour…

— Maman ?

Amy sursauta en entendant la voix aigüe d'Emeric, qui se tenait, en pyjama, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le garçon, qui n'était ni bête ni dupe, lut une émotion particulière et bien reconnaissable dans les yeux bleus de sa mère. Il couina alors :

— Je… est-ce que je te fais peur, maman ?  
— Quoi ? Je… non ! Non, non ! Emeric, tu devrais être couché… Il est tard.  
— Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pense trop à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars…  
— Viens me voir, lui proposa-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier, mais approcha à pas lents. Sa mère le porta pour le prendre sur ses genoux.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'Amy dégageait des mèches de cheveux blonds d'Emeric en caressant les courbes de son visage. Je ne voulais pas faire ça à Kyle. Même s'il est stupide…  
— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on est enfant, on ne contrôle pas la magie. C'est ton instinct qui a répondu pour te défendre. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec toi. Mais tu ne dois pas répondre de cette manière. Surtout pas avec la magie…  
— Je sais, maman. Je suis désolé.

Puis, il tourna vers elle un visage plus ravi :

— Mais maintenant, je sais que je suis un sorcier !

Amy ne sut si elle devait s'en réjouir. Ils allaient être séparés par ce monde dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter.

— Et quand j'aurai onze ans, je recevrai ma lettre de Poudlard ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Plus que quatre ans ! Même moins !  
— Tu as de la chance, sourit Amy, amusée par l'innocence de son fils.  
— J'aimerais bien t'y emmener !  
— T'es chou.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

— Alors, cette nuit, rêve de Poudlard. Ça sera plus agréable.  
— Oui ! Tu as raison ! Et ça veut dire que bientôt, je n'irai plus à l'école des moldus. Je serai avec d'autres sorciers. Et ils auront mon âge ! Et puis, j'aurai ma baguette ! Bon, par contre, je pense que j'aurai peur de monter sur un balai. De toute façon, j'aime pas le Quidditch. C'est pas logique. Puis c'est pas du vrai sport. Les joueurs, eh bien, ils s'embêtent à lancer des balles dans des anneaux, mais s'ils attrapent le vif d'or, ça servait à rien !  
— Allez, mon petit sorcier. Va te coucher.  
— Oui, maman !

Emeric bondit et se remit sur ses pieds, trottant dans la pièce au piano. Cependant, il marqua une pause à la porte et se retourna :

— Maman ?  
— Oui, mon chéri ?  
— Même si je suis un sorcier, tu continueras à m'aimer ?

Amy lui renvoya un sourire touché :

— Bien sûr, mon chéri. Je t'aimerai qui que tu sois et quoi que tu deviennes.

Rassuré, Emeric retourna à sa chambre le cœur léger. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Amy, laissée seule dans la pièce circulaire, face au piano. Elle s'assura que son fils était bien parti, guettant le silence, avant de ramener sa main devant sa bouche et de cesser de retenir ses larmes.

* * *

 _NON MAIS comprenez pourquoi j'étais horriblement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire interagir Amy dans l'histoire de LMA (bah parce que fatalement, elle n'est plus là) quand on voit le personnage (pluie de coeurs sur elle. Et sur Emeric, parce que chouchou, même si c'est un petit trou du cul un peu naïf quand il est mioche, il reste over-mignon)._

 _La suite bientôt ! Le souci, c'est que... 1994, la guerre n'est plus très loin de nos héros..._

 _ **Poster une review réduit les démangeaisons plantaires.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis de retouuuur ! Eh oui, comme j'écris cette histoire les lundis matins, entre deux rendez-vous, et que je viens de reprendre mon rythme, me revoici par là !

Bonne lecture ! Les choses se compliquent pour mini-Emeric...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 - Avis de tempête**

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent l'événement de la sortie scolaire se déroulèrent étonnamment bien, pour Emeric. Ses trois harceleurs réguliers n'osant plus l'approcher suite à l'incident dans les rochers, le garçon pouvait enfin passer ses récréations en paix, sans être embêté pendant ses moments de lecture. Ses seuls drames quotidiens consistaient à louper les notes maximales de ses évaluations d'un demi-point. Mais Emeric se projetait déjà à Poudlard. Avec l'autorisation de son père, il avait obtenu le droit de consulter certains anciens manuels qu'Eugene avait utilisé pendant sa scolarité. Ainsi, se disait-il, il prendrait un peu d'avance pour être prêt pour le jour J.  
La magie n'était pas réapparue depuis la sortie scolaire, peut-être au plus grand soulagement d'Amy. Mais cette dernière savait que seules de puissantes émotions pouvaient déclencher ce genre de phénomènes chez certains enfants. En l'occurrence, la colère.  
Les saisons défilèrent, mais la routine se poursuivait. Amy parcourait le monde pour ses concerts, suivie par son fils quand cela lui était permis. D'autres fois, il restait avec son père. Comme cette journée de juillet.  
Malgré les vacances, Emeric continuait de se lever aux aurores et, réveillé par le bruit, Eugene l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine, pendant que le garçon, debout sur la pointe des pieds, mettait des tranches de pain dans le toaster pour préparer les tartines.

— J'aurais pu les faire griller en deux secondes avec la baguette, tu sais, fit remarquer Eugene, en s'étirant, les yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil.  
— Je sais ! s'exclama Emeric. Mais je voulais te faire la surprise ! Un petit-déjeuner au lit !

Touché par cette délicate attention, Eugene s'approcha et frotta la tête échevelée de son fils.

— Quel est ton programme, aujourd'hui ? se renseigna-t-il auprès d'Emeric.  
— Le même qu'hier !  
— Merlin, j'ai jamais connu un gamin qui lisait autant que toi !  
— Et puis je ferai un peu de piano en attendant que maman revienne. Elle m'a dit que son avion arrivait à 10h. Le temps qu'elle prenne le train, plus le taxi… Elle arrivera avant le repas de ce soir !  
— Et plus au courant que moi…

Eugene soupira en s'asseyant à table tandis qu'Emeric guettait les toasts. Le garçon les disposa dans une assiette qu'il apporta à table, avant de grimper sur la chaise devant les fourneaux pour porter à deux bras la lourde théière en fonte qui sifflait.

— Merci, fiston.  
— Pas de quoi !

Ils tartinèrent leur pain grillé et dégustèrent leurs premières gorgées, l'un de thé, l'autre de chocolat chaud, en silence. Puis, Emeric posa la première question : la première d'une longue lignée.

— Papa ?  
— Hm ?  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, précisément, le Choixpeau ? Quand tu as été réparti ?  
— Oh. Pas grand-chose de spécial. Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Sûrement un truc comme quoi j'aimais bien rendre service, que j'étais tolérant, même si j'étais arrêté sur certains de mes principes. Je crois. Quelque chose comme ça.  
— Tu regrettes d'avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle ?  
— Pas le moins du monde. C'était chouette. C'était calme. Très studieux. Ça me correspondait tout à fait.  
— Je pense que j'irai à Serdaigle aussi ! Parce que j'adore apprendre !  
— Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, en effet !  
— Je serais dans la même maison que toi. C'est chouette. Peut-être même dans le même dortoir !  
— Possible. Rien ne change à Poudlard. Tu peux y retourner un siècle après, cette école n'aura pas bougé d'une poussière.

Emeric touilla son chocolat pour faire remonter ce qui était retombé au fond. Sa mine s'assombrit :

— Je suis triste pour maman…  
— Pourquoi ? se soucia Eugene.  
— Parce qu'elle n'a pas été à Poudlard. Elle a loupé trop de choses. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis un sorcier, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est tout le temps triste et heureuse en même temps.  
— C'est toujours très difficile pour maman d'accepter, tu sais. Pas pour toi, mais pour elle. C'est injuste, la vie est ainsi faite…  
— Mais elle est si gentille ! Et très intelligente ! Elle aurait été la meilleure des sorcières !  
— Certainement.  
— Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu travailler dans le monde des sorciers ? Il y a des cracmols qui le font.  
— Parce que ça la renvoyait sans cesse à ce qu'elle n'était pas. Et plutôt que de voir ses échecs et ses déconvenues, elle a préféré se plonger dans la passion qui a réussi à la sauver.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du hibou livreur de journal.

— Laisse, je m'en occupe ! bondit Emeric avant même que son père n'ait pu esquisser un geste.

Le garçon récupéra quelques mornilles disposées dans une coupelle et les déposa dans la serre ouverte de l'oiseau, qui consentit alors à lui laisser un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Emeric jeta alors un œil curieux sur la une assez sinistre.

« Un mois depuis le drame ; la mort d'un premier champion, les confabulations du second. Harry Potter dit-il la vérité à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

— Ce ne sont pas des choses pour toi, le coupa Eugene en lui arrachant presque la Gazette des mains.  
— Je peux comprendre les trucs des grandes personnes ! répliqua Emeric.  
— Non, Emeric. Pas ce genre de sujet…

L'ambiance était retombée tandis qu'Eugene hésitait à lire devant son fils.

— Et si c'était vrai ? couinait Emeric. Que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?  
— Il n'est pas de retour. Il est mort.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Harry Potter le dit !  
— Harry Potter est un gamin de quatorze ans obsédé par ce mage noir à cause de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Et même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Dumbledore, qui dit que c'est pas lui qui l'influence pour raconter ce genre de bobards.  
— Mais si c'était vrai… répétait Emeric.  
— Si c'était vrai ? Alors, on serait mal. Très mal.  
— Tu as connu la guerre, papa.  
— Oui… Et je ne souhaite à personne de la revivre. Même si je n'étais pas touché de près. J'étais finalement assez épargné, tant que je restais à ma place. Mais c'était difficile…  
— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers font la guerre. Nous avons déjà de la chance de pouvoir utiliser la magie. C'est une richesse ! Les gens se battent pour quoi, alors ?  
— Des bêtises. Des inutilités. Certains ne sont pas d'accord avec les politiques concernant les Moldus. Ou même les Cracmols. Tu sais, maman n'a pas toujours vécu des moments faciles… Il y a toujours des gens pour te rappeler qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

Emeric fronça les sourcils de colère en imaginant d'autres sorciers se moquer de sa mère du fait de sa nature ou la chasser, la repousser. Aux yeux de certains, elle devait représenter une erreur de la nature, une honte du monde des sorciers.

— Si jamais il y a la guerre, je me battrai pour ça !  
— Emeric, je ne te souhaite pas de connaître la guerre, lui répéta Eugene, grave. Alors ne dis pas des choses comme ça, d'accord ?

***

Les faits restèrent en suspens des mois entiers. Des mois pendant lesquels l'idée se dissimula dans un coin de la tête d'Emeric, sans jamais la quitter, mais sans l'obséder. Mais il sentit que l'ambiance à la maison devenait de plus en plus tendue. Amy partait de moins en moins à l'étranger, déclinant certaines invitations pour des concerts. Eugene était encore moins loquace qu'à l'habitude et se précipitait de manière très étrange sur la Gazette du matin, comme pour éviter qu'Emeric n'en prenne l'initiative. Le garçon n'était pas dupe. On refusait de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.  
Jusqu'au soir où, ne parvenant à l'endormir, il se glissa jusqu'au salon et entendit la discussion de ses parents :

— Je ne suis pas convaincu par l'idée…  
— Tu as une autre solution ?  
— Ça serait rendre les choses encore plus factices.  
— On doit le protéger. Peu importe les moyens…

Le soupir d'Amy fit trembler Emeric, tapi dans l'ombre d'un mur.

— Si on ne le fait pas, qui sait ce qu'il risque.  
— C'est ridicule ! Je suis son père, je l'ai reconnu comme tel !  
— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils s'attarderont sur ce genre de détails. Officiellement, tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés, Emeric sera considéré comme un Né-Moldu. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ! Nous avons vécu la guerre ! Il n'aura pas de baguette. Il n'ira pas à Poudlard. Il pourra être écarté, peut-être pire encore… Parce qu'il sera vu comme le fils d'une Cracmolle. Eugene, je t'en prie. Pense à lui.  
— Je ne fais que ça !  
— Ca ne me plait pas non plus comme plan. Tu sais ce que je pense du mariage ! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Nous devons le faire pour Emeric. Pour qu'il soit reconnu comme Sang-Mêlé.  
— Sang… sang… Tu parles comme eux !  
— Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas faire autrement !  
— Ce n'est pas le sang d'Emeric qui détermine qui il est !  
— Je le sais tout autant que toi. Mais tu dois voir les choses de leur regard… Car hélas, s'ils reviennent, s'ils reprennent le pouvoir, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de nous plier pour survivre. Tant qu'Emeric est encore jeune…  
— Et si nous partions ? Au Canada, en Australie…

La suggestion fit bondir le cœur d'Emeric dans sa poitrine, mais Amy posa des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis :

— Emeric a toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard. Il est déjà trop différent des enfants qu'il fréquente. Et tu veux lui enlever ça ?  
— Il y a d'autres écoles de sorcellerie dans le monde.  
— S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas qu'on perde durant cette guerre, c'est la joie et les rêves d'Emeric. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour cela.

Sa voix avait faibli peu à peu, ponctuée de tremolos. Puis ses sanglots furent rattrapés par l'étreinte d'Eugene, qui la consola en la blottissant contre lui.

— Je sais, ma chérie… Je sais.

***

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Emeric n'avoua rien à sa mère à table, son cartable à ses pieds. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de la conversation.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Emeric, commença-t-elle, en posant son bol d'un air grave sur la table.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Amy rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, geste qui marquait son angoisse.

— Ton père et moi… allons nous marier.

En connaissance de la discussion de la veille, Emeric aurait pu demander pour quelles raisons, afin de forcer Amy à lui avouer la vérité. Il aurait pu être furieux qu'ils aient pris une telle décision uniquement pour le protéger, et non par volonté de sceller leur amour. Mais Emeric ne voulait pas blesser ou froisser sa mère… Alors, il laissa éclater un sourire sur son visage :

— Mais c'est génial !

Amy, rongée par ses pensées sombres, ne s'attendait pas totalement à cette réaction, tandis qu'Emeric s'était levé, tout excité.

— J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps ! se réjouit-il. Je suis tellement content ! On va pouvoir faire une grande fête cet été ! Oh ! Tu penses que je pourrais être le garçon d'honneur ? Je suis votre fils !

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres roses d'Amy réchauffa le cœur d'Emeric. Et il voulut ne jamais le voir s'effacer.

***

Hélas, les faits dégénèrent plus vite que prévu, dans le monde des sorciers. Le Ministère tomba aux mains de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, le ministre Scrimgeour fut assassiné et Poudlard tomba aux mains des mages noirs, Severus Rogue à sa tête. Chaque jour qui passait rendait Emeric de plus en plus morose, car ses projets et ses espoirs semblaient t'étioler un peu plus.  
Après un mariage civil très sobre et effectué en rapidité, Eugene et Amy décidèrent d'organiser une fête plus conséquente pour célébrer leur union au mois d'octobre 1997. Un moyen, selon eux, de détendre l'atmosphère, de se retrouver en famille, entre amis, et d'oublier la guerre, le temps d'une soirée.

— Tu rêvasses ?

Emeric, avachi sur une chaise qu'il avait retourné de manière à s'accouder sur le dossier, leva les yeux vers la femme qui venait de l'aborder. Il ne l'aurait pas entendue si elle ne s'était pas présentée face à lui, avec le bruit assourdissant de la musique d'ambiance, tandis que les invités dansaient. Les cheveux orange de Meg coupés en carré plongeant se remarquaient d'habitude à distance, mais les lumières de toutes les couleurs qui clignotaient dans la grande salle, lui permettaient de se fondre dans le lieu. La jeune femme, habillée d'une robe de soirée rouge, exhiba ses dents blanches dans un sourire radieux, ce qui éveilla d'un réflexe celui d'Emeric. Il remarqua derrière elle la petite fille qui se cachait dans ses jambes.

— J'observe, lui répondit-il. Je n'aime pas danser. J'ai peur de ne pas être en synchronisation. Et je ne veux pas être jugé. Je préfère quand c'est chorégraphié. Mais là, il faut danser n'importe comment… et je n'aime pas ça !  
— Oui, mais ça te permettrait de t'amuser !

Elle attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui à sa manière, invitant la petite fille timide et au regard fuyant à prendre place aussi. La meilleure amie de sa mère le fixait avec un regard amusé.

— Ta maman se marie et tu tires une tête d'enterrement ? Gamin ingrat !  
— Il y a trop de choses qui me travaillent.  
— Hm. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir moins intelligent juste une petite heure, laisser tout ça de côté et t'amuser ?  
— Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse ? s'indigna Emeric d'une voix aiguë. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.  
— Allo, ta mère se marie ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus puissante.

Espérant le dérider un peu, Meg passa une main sur la tête échevelée de son filleul, mais ce dernier la lui repoussa doucement. Elle préféra en ricaner. Puis, elle se tourna vers la petite fille au regard vide.

— Cassandre, ma chérie, lui demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu pourrais aller ramener deux bouteilles de jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ? Tu peux t'en prendre une aussi, si tu veux.

La fillette hocha la tête puis s'éloigna sans mot dire, évitant habilement et sans hâte les gens excités qui dansaient ou riaient sur son passage. Emeric l'avait observée avec curiosité.

— C'est elle, ta nièce ? Celle dont maman m'a parlé ?  
— Oui, c'est Cassandre.

Meg soupira :

— Pauvre petite.  
— Donc c'est vrai ? Ce qui lui est arrivé ? Avec l'accident de voiture ?  
— Hélas, oui. Donc tu vois, relativise. Il y aura toujours des gens qui auront une vie pire que la tienne. Mais Cassandre m'inquiète un peu…  
— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
— Elle me dit… qu'elle voit les morts. Et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.  
— C'est impossible de voir les morts ! railla Emeric.  
— Dans notre monde, où la magie existe, rien n'est impossible, Emeric…

Cassandre leur rapporta leurs boissons, qu'ils dégustèrent en silence, tout en observant les invités se déhancher sur quelques airs déchaînés. Emeric fixait sa mère, magnifique dans sa robe blanche, sobre et modeste. Amy avait échangé ses lunettes pour des lentilles et ses cheveux blonds avaient été arrangés en un chignon tressé, ne laissant dépasser que deux mèches bouclées pour l'occasion. Elle avait l'air si heureuse et cela le fit sourire.  
Mais la question suivante de Meg le rattrapa :

— Et alors ? Tu en es où dans tes préparatifs ?  
— Préparatifs de quoi ? s'étonna Emeric.  
— De tes bagages.  
— Bagages ? Quels bagages ?

Sentant qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur, Meg blêmit et préféra ne rien répondre, avalant une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille. Mais le jeune garçon insista :

— De quoi tu me parles ?  
— C'est pas moi qui devrais t'en parler, Emeric…  
— Si ! se haussa-t-il, à la fois furieux et anxieux. Dis-moi, Meg. Je ne comprends pas…  
— C'est ton père qui devrait te le dire, pas moi.  
— Meg !

La jeune femme s'étrangla en croisant le regard d'Emeric. Il n'était pas en position de plaisanter et mieux valait-il ne pas le contrarier, elle le pressentait. Elle commença alors d'un ton placide :

— Tes parents pensent que ce n'est pas prudent de t'envoyer à Poudlard…  
— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
— Avec ce qu'il s'y passe… Même ton nouveau statut de… « Sang-Mêlé » ne te protégera pas de la guerre malgré tout. Tu pourrais voir des horreurs…  
— Donc ils veulent me garder ici ?  
— Non, Emeric ! Ce n'est pas ça.  
— Alors dis-moi !

Cassandre, à côté, s'était mise à frémir, les yeux fuyants, car détestant les disputes.

— Tes parents veulent partir d'ici. Ils pensent t'inscrire à Beauxbâtons.  
— A B-Beauxbâtons ? Mais je ne veux pas aller à Beauxbâtons ! Je veux aller à Poudlard !

Des larmes avaient commencé à saillir dans les yeux d'Emeric.

— Tu pourras quand même pratiquer la magie, tenta de le rassurer Meg, mal à l'aise. Rencontrer d'autres jeunes sorciers.  
— Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Furibond, Emeric se leva avec brusquerie et quitta les lieux en courant, sans que sa marraine ne puisse le retenir.

— Et merde…

Meg se leva à son tour mais trop tard : elle l'avait perdu dans la foule.

— Meg !

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna vers cette main qui s'était posée sur son épaule et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa meilleure amie, réjouie par la soirée. Mais en remarquant sa face pâle, Amy se douta que sa joie n'était pas partagée.

— Meg, est-ce que ça va ?  
— Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse boulette…

Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait avoué à Emeric et l'expression d'Amy se décomposa.

— Pourquoi tu le lui as dit ?  
— Il a insisté ! Je… Je suis désolée, Amy, je n'aurais pas dû !  
— Ça vaut bien la peine de t'excuser ! Tu lui dis ça maintenant !  
— Arrête de me crier dessus ! Ton fils s'est fait la malle !

Amy soupira de rage.

— Je vais le chercher. Fais-en de même. Et ne dis rien à Eugene. On va essayer de trouver Emeric avant qu'il s'en inquiète.

Attrapant sa lourde robe de mariée, Amy se fraya un chemin dans la foule, appelant son fils, congédiant poliment ceux qui essayaient s'accaparer son attention. Mais son inquiétude devenait grandissante. Son instinct maternel lui murmurait qu'Emeric avait déjà quitté les lieux. Elle poussa la porte à battants de la salle des fêtes et une grande bourrasque la décoiffa.  
Le vent soufflait fort dehors. La côte était sujette à ce genre de temps, mais Amy pressentait l'anormalité de la situation ; aucun avis de tempête n'avait été annoncé par la station météo.

— Emeric !

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle sortit en trottant. La fleur blanche dans ses cheveux fut emportée dans les airs.

— Emeric !

Les vents forts charriaient l'eau de mer, brouillant les verres de ses lunettes. Mais elle remarqua néanmoins une silhouette en contrebas, en descendant des falaises. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle reconnaissait son fils qui s'approchaient des vagues de plus en plus hautes et menaçantes.

— Emeric ! Emeric, reviens, je t'en prie !

Mais la tempête avalait ses cris. Amy se débarrassa de ses chaussures à talons et courut dans la descente de pierres, pieds nus, sans soucier de se les écorcher. Les tissus de sa robe volaient en tous sens.

— Emeric !

Le garçon s'était arrêté sur une grande roche surplombant la nuit rendue noire par la nuit et le mauvais temps.

— Emeric !

Il se retourna vers elle quand il perçut enfin sa voix. Mais son visage était défait par la tristesse et, par-dessous tout, par la colère. Amy tremblait, plus de peur que de froid. Elle lui tendit une main.

— Emeric, mon chéri, je t'en prie ! Rentrons !  
— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? hurla Emeric.  
— Nous allions t'en parler !  
— Tu pensais que j'étais pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ? Pourquoi vous me cachez tout ? Pourquoi ?  
— Je te dirai tout à l'intérieur, Emeric ! Mais rentrons ! On ne peut pas rester là !  
— Je ne veux pas !

Un éclair déchira le ciel en synchronisation avec le hurlement aigu d'Emeric. Sa magie était telle, déchaînée, que la tempête amplifiait.

— Je ne veux pas aller à Beauxbâtons ! Je ne veux plus que vous me cachiez la vérité ! Je ne veux plus de vos mensonges !

Amy savait qu'elle devait le raisonner : seule la rationalité pouvait le ramener.

— Parfois, il vaut mieux ne rien dire pour ne pas blesser. Et tu le sais ! Je suis ta mère ! Et je t'aime, de tout mon cœur ! Rien que l'idée de te blesser me déchire… Mais je suis prête à tout pour toi ! Quitte à ce que tu me détestes ! Je t'aime et je veux la meilleure vie possible pour toi ! Tu feras de la magie ! Et tu seras un grand sorcier. Mais la guerre est là. Et tu le sais ! Tu sais ce que tu risques ! Je le sais, tu es brillant, tu comprends plus vite que n'importe qui. Mais je ne prendrai jamais le risque de te perdre. Tu comprends ? Je te préfère loin de moi, en France, heureux et épanoui, plutôt que de te savoir disparu et malheureux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à la place où j'ai été… Emeric, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

Elle tendit sa main un peu plus.

— Viens avec moi.

La tempête s'était apaisée autour d'eux, mais Amy était trempée de la tête aux pieds, ses égratignures rongées par le sel de l'eau de mer, ses cheveux collants sur son visage, sur lequel son maquillage avait coulé.  
Cette image marqua Emeric. Amy était prête à tout pour lui. À gâcher sa soirée de mariage pour venir récupérer ses actions égoïstes. Il attrapa alors sa main et se précipita contre elle pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Les bras mouillés et grelottants d'Amy s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

— Je suis désolé, maman… Je suis désolé !  
— Je sais…  
— Je t'aime aussi. Et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.  
— Tu dois penser à toi, mon chéri. Tu dois… Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. J'aurai dû te dire tout.

Elle caressa les cheveux trempés de son fils. Les vagues s'étaient calmées et le vent était retombé.

— Rentrons. Les gens vont s'inquiéter. Et tu risques d'attraper froid.

* * *

 _VOILA ! On verra quand j'aurai l'inspiration pour poursuivre. Peut-être lundi prochain ! ;)_

 _A BIENTOT !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lundi ! Je suis de retour avec un court chapitre sur Emeric et sa môman ! ;)_

 _Même si les choses commencent malheureusement à tourner mal pour les Beckett... :(_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 - La fuite**

* * *

La tempête n'avait pas épargné Amy, victime d'un terrible rhume. Emeric s'en voulut tellement qu'il peinait d'aller à l'école le matin, ne désirant pas la laisser seule pendant la journée. Mais sa mère le réconfortait en lui assurant qu'elle s'en remettrait bien vite. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser. Ses demi-points perdus sur ses évaluations n'avaient plus d'importance. Il se faisait du souci.  
Un soir, quand le bus scolaire le déposa devant chez lui, Emeric apprécia un court instant la vue sur l'océan. Son père lui avait expliqué que l'école de Beauxbâtons donnait aussi sur la mer, implantée sur un flanc de montagnes. Et cela réjouissait Emeric. Il aimait beaucoup cet environnement, ce bleu, cet air frais. Cette sensation de liberté, d'immensité. D'absence de frontière. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée de cette nouvelle école, quand bien même ce ne serait pas Poudlard. Il rencontrerait là-bas de nouveaux amis. Et peut-être, qui savait, une future amoureuse… !  
Le cœur guilleret, il rentra dans le cottage et s'annonça :

— Maman ! Je suis là !

Rien ne lui répondit, sauf le tic-tac de la grosse horloge du salon. Emeric se déchargea de son cartable et de son manteau, qu'il prit soin d'accrocher au bon emplacement.

— Maman ?

Emeric s'avança, passa une tête dans le séjour, vide. Le kiosque en verre où se trouvait le piano était déserté aussi.

— Maman ?

De plus en plus soucieux, Emeric grimpa à l'étage, ses pas feutrés par les marches en moquette.

— Maman, tu es là ?

Ce fut alors qu'il l'aperçut, entre les barreaux de la rambarde en bois : Amy s'était écroulée au sol, dans le couloir. Le cœur d'Emeric manqua un battement.

— Maman !

Il se précipita vers elle et tenta de la réveiller. Amy n'était pas blessée, mais sa respiration était aiguë, à demi-consciente.

— Maman !

Pris de panique, Emeric ne sut que faire. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider et son père reviendrait tard du Ministère. Si seulement il avait eu un téléphone ! Appeler les pompiers, dans ce cas ? Mais il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux, rien qu'une seule seconde. Avec difficulté, il la retourna ne pas la laisser à plat ventre. Il se résolut à descendre à toute vitesse pour attraper le téléphone. Mais son premier choix ne se porta pas sur les secours :

— Allo, Meg ? C'est Emeric ! Maman est tombée ! Elle s'est évanouie ! Elle a besoin d'aide ! Oui… Non, je suis seul ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? D'accord. Je… oui. Dépêche-toi !

Il raccrocha d'un doigt tremblant et remonta à l'étage. Il s'assit sur la moquette, à côté de sa mère inconsciente. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Puis il se mit à pleurer.

— Ca va aller, maman… ça va aller. Je te promets. On va te guérir.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit le vieux van rouillé de Meg se garer à toute vitesse en bas de la maison, les pneus crissant sur le béton recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sable. La meilleure amie de sa mère le rejoignit en quatrième vitesse et demanda l'aide d'Emeric pour porter Amy dans son lit.  
Meg avait averti par hibou Ste Mangouste, pour dépêcher un guérisseur sur place. Ce dernier arriva à son tour une bonne heure plus tard. Il examina Amy et prépara un onguent magique pour dégager ses bronches, appliquant le produit sur son sternum.  
Amy reprit connaissance dans la soirée. Emeric, qui était resté à son chevet, surveillant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, assista à son réveil, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Un sourire éclairait ses traits malgré le visage décomposé de sa mère. Il comprend que les yeux bleus de sa mère, bien que fixés sur lui, ne le voyait pas.

— Mon… chéri ?  
— Je suis là, maman, lui sourit-il.

Il attrapa les lunettes sur la table de chevet et les positionna sur le nez de sa mère. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

— Je suis désolée… j'ai dû… j'ai dû te faire peur.  
— Tu es malade, maman. Tu dois te reposer. Et ça va mieux aller. Le guérisseur va repasser demain. Il va essayer. Et Meg est en train de préparer de la soupe, en bas. Papa n'est pas encore revenu.

Le pouce d'Amy caressa le dos de la main de son fils. Sa voix restait sifflante et faible.

— Comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
— Je te raconterai plus tard. Tu dois te reposer…

Elle soupira et approuva d'un hochement de tête douloureux. Puis, elle esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible.

— Tu restes avec moi ? S'il te plaît ?  
— Bien sûr, maman.  
— Je t'aime…

Assister à la souffrance de sa mère brisa le cœur du petit Emeric, qui, malgré la menace de la contagion, se glissa dans le lit pour se blottir contre sa mère. Amy n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Elle avait besoin de le sentir à ses côtés…

* * *

Malgré quelques améliorations temporaires, l'état d'Amy restait instable. Faible, elle se voyait obligée d'annuler tous ses concerts, confinée chez elle, entre le lit et les fauteuils. Quand la force le lui permettait, elle pianotait, mais cela la contrariait. Ses doigts tremblaient et elle sentait la dextérité lui manquer. Sa performance en pâtissait.  
Eugene ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des congés pour aider sa femme, bien qu'il tentât. La guerre était désormais son nouveau quotidien, même s'il le cachait à sa famille. Le ministère était tombé aux mains des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il faisait alors profil bas pour éviter d'attirer les ennuis sur lui et sur ses proches. Par chance, travaillant à l'office des portoloins, il était relativement épargné par les rafles et les obligations malsaines, si ce n'était de contrôler que des dissidents n'en utilisaient pas pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Mais cela, personne ne pouvait le vérifier… Quand les mages noirs n'avaient pas d'yeux derrière son épaule, il lui arrivait de refourguer deux ou trois portoloins à un intermédiaire de l'Ordre pour espérer sauver quelques sorciers traqués. Eugene ne préférait rien en savoir. Plus il s'écartait de ce genre de complicités, moins il risquait de s'attirer l'intérêt des Mangemorts.  
Obligé de travailler certains week-ends, il laissait donc Amy aux mains d'Emeric, aux petits soins de sa mère. Il lui préparait ses repas, l'aidait à se lever, lui apportait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Malgré son cœur lourd, Emeric affichait un inconditionnel sourire. Il savait que cela réconfortait sa mère, de le voir avec une telle expression, tandis que ses inquiétudes ne faisaient que l'affaiblir.  
Il était en train de préparer des steaks hachés dans une poêle quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, un samedi midi. Il en sursauta. Prudent, Emeric baissa le gaz sous la viande et se rendit ouvrir la porte. Quand il vit apparaître deux hommes en cape sombre, les mains enfilées de mitaines, l'un avec une tête carrée les cheveux très courts et la barbe approximative, l'autre avec un catogan gras, Emeric devina qu'il s'agissait de sorciers. Et la présence de sorcier au cottage n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante.  
Le sorcier au catogan afficha un sourire satisfait face au garçon.

— Je suppose que c'est toi…

Il consulta un morceau de parchemin déchiré qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

— « Emeric Beckett », lut-il.

La gorge d'Emeric se noua. Il hocha la tête. Le sorcier passa un œil à l'intérieur.

— On peut entrer ?  
— Je suis seul, mentit Emeric. Et mes parents m'ont toujours dit que je ne devais pas laisser entrer des inconnus.

Cela amusa les deux adultes, qui ricanèrent.

— Je me présente, Finn Selwyn, attesta le sorcier au catogan, une main sur le sternum, dans un semblant de courtoisie. Et lui, c'est Titus Travers. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus des inconnus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il força le passage en poussant la porte et Emeric n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les laisser entrer. Ces deux hommes l'intimidaient. Et les baguettes qu'il voyait dépasser de leurs poches aussi. Si seulement son père avait été là pour gérer la situation.  
Selwyn étudia les lieux, les mains derrière le dos. Il tâta le steak qui cuisait et glissa un doigt dans la sauce tomate, qu'Emeric avait versé dans un bol à part, pour la goûter.

— Ca n'est pas très sorcier, chez toi, mon garçon, fit remarquer Travers avec une voix rocailleuse.

En effet, le cottage des Beckett comportait quelques rares objets sorciers, des photos, entre autres. Mais la plupart des objets n'étaient pas magiques pour en permettre leur utilisation par Amy.

— C'est comme c'est, chez moi, expliqua Emeric, tout tremblant. Et c'est pas moi qui décide de la décoration, de toute façon.  
— Pourtant, t'es un sorcier, non ?

Selwyn pointa une nouvelle fois son parchemin.

— Ton nom est bien dans la liste de Poudlard. C'est exact ?

Cette fois, Emeric ne répondit rien. Leur avouer qu'il allait changer d'établissement en l'absence de son père ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

— Et si t'es inscrit à Poudlard, je suppose que… c'est parce que tu es un sorcier ? déduisit Selwyn.

Cela fit pouffer Travers, qui revint vers le garçon. Cela semblait l'amuser de l'effrayer.

— À moins que tu ne sois qu'un sans-baguette.  
— Je n'ai pas encore acheté ma baguette chez Ollivander, oui.  
— Ce brave Ollivander, rebondit-il, amusé. Tu n'iras pas chez Ollivander.  
— Hein ?  
— Pour commencer, il n'y est plus… Et surtout, tu ne mérites pas ta baguette.  
— Je… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Un peu malgré lui, Emeric leur tenait tête et cela ne leur plut que moyennement.

— Peut-être parce que tu n'es qu'un Né-Moldu, cracha Travers, avec dédain.  
— Je… je ne suis pas un Né-Moldu ! Mon père est sorcier !  
— Ce n'est pas les informations qu'on a eu.  
— Tu nous mens, petit.  
— Mais non !

Selwyn, agacé, sortit sa baguette magique dans un soupir et la pointa sans grand dessein sur Emeric, tout à coup pétrifié par la peur.

— Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver, petit. Et on a juste envie que les choses soient claires…  
— C'est dangereux de pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un, couina Emeric. Vous pourriez me faire mal !  
— Oh ! Mon pauvre chou ! Tu vas pleurer ?  
— Vu sa tête, il va surtout se pisser dessus, s'esclaffa Travers.  
— Comment osez-vous pointer une baguette magique sur mon fils ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Amy, debout dans l'escalier, se tenant à la rampe d'une poigne solide. En robe de chambre, Emeric devinait qu'elle déployait des efforts surhumains pour se présenter devant eux malgré la maladie. Mais le regard bleu d'Amy ne mentait pas : elle aurait été capable de les assaillir à mains nues pour le protéger.

— Madame Beckett, mes hommages, s'écarta Selwyn, avec un sourire fallacieux.  
— Vous entrez chez moi sans permission et vous vous permettez de menacer mon fils, poursuivit-elle, sèche, en descendant les dernières marches. Qui êtes-vous ?  
— Nous étions simplement venus poser des petites questions.  
— Vos méthodes ne me plaisent guère.  
— Et je n'apprécie pas qu'une Cracmolle nous parle sur ce ton.

Amy ne se laissa pas intimider par les paroles de Travers et se planta sous son nez, la haine dans son regard décuplée par les verres de ses lunettes.

— Vous êtes chez moi, répéta Amy, avec une voix lente et basse. Et je vais vous demander de partir.  
— Nous sommes ici en inspection, rétorqua Travers. Nous faisons ce qu'on veut.  
— Mon fils est un sorcier.  
— Mais il est votre fils. Et vous n'êtes… pas une sorcière.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel mépris que cela fit enrager Emeric en son for intérieur.

— Son père est un sorcier. Nous sommes mariés. Et il a reconnu Emeric comme son fils biologique. Vous manquez cruellement d'informations, chez les Mangemorts…

Sa phrase provoquante ne plut pas à Travers, qui lui poussa les épaules. Mais l'équilibre d'Amy était si fragile qu'elle en tomba à terre.

— Maman !

Emeric se précipita vers sa mère pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. La scène amusa les deux Mangemorts.

— Maman ! imita Selwyn avec une voix aiguë.  
— Vous êtes pathétiques… vous, les sans-baguettes… Des êtres infâmes. Vous ne mériteriez même pas d'exister.

Cette fois, ce fut le regard d'Emeric qui l'incendia. Car il ne prit pas la sentence pour lui. Mais comprit qu'elle était adressée à sa mère. Et personne ne pouvait s'attaquer à Amy sans le payer…  
Les flammes bleues du gaz s'allongèrent sous la poêle et quelques cadres se mirent à frissonner sur les murs. Il y eut un étrange silence et Travers comprit qu'il se produisait quelque chose. Par réflexe, il porta ses doigts sur sa baguette magique.

— Ma mère vous a demandé de partir, répéta Emeric, l'air sombre.  
— Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce que nous devons f-…

Il fut interrompit brutalement quand tous ces vêtements s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup. Le Mangemort se mit à hurler de peur et de douleur, alors que sa peau commençait à fondre, incapable de prononcer une formule pour éteindre le subit incendie. Son compère se précipita à son aide et lui jeta un sortilège d'aguamenti. Il y eut des cris, des jurons et Travers rejeta son collègue qui venait de le sauver. Il pointa une baguette magique vers Emeric, qui le regardait sans peur. Amy, à terre, derrière son fils, lui tirait la manche, terrifiée.

— Je suis un sorcier, avança Emeric, avec une assurance peu rassurante. Et ma mère vous a demandé de partir…

Travers, trempé, recula, sans baisser sa baguette magique, des yeux noirs fixés sur Emeric.

— On t'attendra. À Poudlard… Petit sans-baguette. Et crois-moi. Là-bas, tu feras moins le malin.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent les lieux, sans se priver de leur jeter un regard mauvais. Amy et Emeric les entendirent transplaner dehors. Aussitôt, Amy ouvrit les bras et attrapa son fils pour le serrer fort contre elle. Son souffle fort était tremblant, alourdi de larmes de frayeur.

— Merlin… j'ai eu si peur, Emeric.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Je suis là pour toi. Je te protégerai toujours.  
— Je sais, mon chéri, je sais…

Elle l'écarta d'elle pour contempler son visage, caressant ses contours d'une main moite.

— Mais ne fais plus de bêtises, Emeric. Ces hommes sont … Les Mangemorts ne sont pas des gens biens. Ne t'en fais pas des ennemis. Il pourrait te le faire regretter. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal.  
— Il ne m'arrivera rien, maman. Je te le promets… Mais il ne t'arrivera rien non plus. S'il faut que je reste ici pour te protéger, je n'irai pas à Poudlard. Je n'irai pas à Beauxbâtons. Tu as besoin de moi.

Amy sourit, contenant sa toux, et l'étreignit de nouveau.

— Oui, admit-elle à voix basse, souffreteuse. J'ai besoin de toi… 

* * *

Les nuits suivantes, Emeric enchaîna les cauchemars. Il revoyait les Mangemorts à sa porte, entrer par effraction, violenter sa mère, la tirant par les cheveux, la frappant, lu infligeant des sortilèges. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir restait sa propre impuissance. Il avait beau être un sorcier, il ne ferait jamais le poids contre une armée de brutes à baguettes… Et la nuit, le moindre bruit le réveillait en sursaut, chaque ombre à la fenêtre le terrifiait. Même le son lointain des vagues ne le rassurait pas.  
Il ne se rendit pas à l'école le lundi. Il ne s'en rendrait plus à l'école tout court. Sitôt eut-il eut vent de l'incident qui se fut produit en son absence, Eugene décida qu'il était grand temps pour les Beckett de déménager. Du moins, temporairement. Pour mettre Amy et Emeric à l'abri. Rien n'affirmait que les Mangemorts reviendraient, mais ils devaient se prémunir. Rester ici les exposait à trop de dangers.  
Ils ne mirent pas tout en cartons, se contentant de rassembler les affaires et les victuailles les plus utiles. Le plus grand regret d'Emeric était de laisser le piano ici… C'était compliqué de le transporter où ils allaient, même avec la magie.  
Meg passa un soir pour aider la mise en boîtes et Amy qui demandait toujours des soins. Mais quand Emeric partit se coucher, il veilla en réalité et descendit espionner, caché dans les ombres. Il ne comprit pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. De plus, il était trop loin pour entendre. Il y eut des semblants de dispute, des voix qui se haussaient, parfois ponctuées par les toux d'Amy qui aplanissait la conversation animée des trois adultes.  
Mais quand il glissa la tête hors des ténèbres, il assista à une scène particulière, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, Meg et Amy s'était attrapée le bras, les yeux dans les yeux. Le père d'Emeric était debout, entre les deux et sa baguette magique braquée sur leurs avant-bras liés. Il y eut des murmures et un à un, des fils dorés sortirent du bout de la baguette d'Eugene, s'enroulant autour des mains d'Amy et de Meg. Emeric ignorait qu'il assistait là à un Serment Inviolable…  
Quand le rituel se termina, Meg ne s'attarda pas et repartit. Dans son lit, Emeric ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, travaillé par ce qu'il venait de voir, obsédé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

Sa marraine revint au cottage quelques jours plus tard pour charger les cartons des Beckett et les emmener dans leur future maison. Ils furent tous les quatre écrasés, entre deux boîtes ou couettes, dans le vieux van de Meg qui le conduisait, Eugene à l'avant, et Amy et Emeric à l'arrière, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Entre deux affaires, Emeric vit sa maison s'éloigner par le pare-brise arrière. Il reviendrait, il le savait. Quand la guerre serait terminée. Dans un mois, dans un an, dans une décennie. Il n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était certaine : ses pas refouleraient les falaises de Lyme Regis un jour.  
Le van restait la meilleure solution pour les Beckett. Avec les surveillances, le réseau de cheminette et les portoloins n'étaient pas indiqués. Ni Amy ni Emeric ne pouvait chevaucher de balais et tous les tapis volants avaient été réquisitionnés par les Mangemorts. Quant au transplanage, Amy était trop faible pour supporter le voyage… La voie moldue était la seule issue, peu traçable par les Mangemorts.  
Ils longèrent la côté sud de l'Angleterre, s'arrêtant chaque soir dans des petits hôtels lugubres. Quelquefois, ils dormaient dans le van, transis de froid dans cette période d'hiver malgré les sortilèges d'Eugene. Mais la nuit tombante, il se dissipait tant qu'il n'était pas renouvelé toutes les heures.  
Amy grelotait et cela ne rassurait pas Emeric. Quelques temps, il retirait sa propre couverture pour la rajouter par-dessus celle de sa mère. Cette dernière clignait des yeux :

— Tu vas attraper froid, mon chéri…  
— Mais non, maman. Je t'assure. Tu m'as toujours dit que je ne tombais jamais malade.  
— Réveille ton père. Il pourra jeter un sortilège et…  
— Non. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il ne dort déjà pas beaucoup…

Mais cela ne convainquit pas Amy, qui se pencha en avant pour réveiller son mari en secouant son épaule, le siège devant lui.

— Eugene. Eugene… Il faudrait… KEUF KEUF !  
— Maman ! Maman, rendors-toi… Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

Épuisée, Amy renonça à tirer son mari du sommeil et s'écroula sur la banquette. Elle réclama sans un mot les mains de son fils : celles du garçon étaient chaudes, les siennes, glacées.

— Je suis désolé, maman.  
— Pourquoi ? Keuf ! Tu n'as pas… tu ne dois pas être…  
— C'est à cause de moi, tout ça. Qu'on s'enfuie…  
— Emeric. Tu as le droit de vivre. Tu as le droit d'apprendre la magie. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou à Beauxbâtons. Tu as le droit d'être un sorcier. Je ferai tout pour te donner cette chance que je n'ai pas eue. Tu comprends ?

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ceux d'Emeric, mais ils étaient si faibles.

— Tu dois devenir un sorcier. Et tu deviendras l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Je le sais…

Le cœur d'Emeric battait fort dans sa poitrine, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Et il se réfugia contre sa mère en marmonnant :

— Je deviendrai ce que tu veux. Mais je veux rester avec toi…  
— Je serai toujours avec toi, mon chéri. Toujours…

* * *

 _Purée, j'ai tellement envie de pleurer moi-même... Mais je ne regrette pas d'écrire cette histoire parallèle. C'est-à-dire que dans LMA, même si on en parle, on ne comprend pas toute l'étendue de la relation entre Emeric et sa mère. Une relation très forte, fusionnelle. Un peu comme celle que Kate partage avec son père, en somme (coucou Oedipe !)._

 _Et cette histoire est d'autant plus terrible qu'on sait, que VOUS savez, ce qui va se passer... (ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer... ... ;_;)_

 _Bonne journée quand même, HEIN._


	5. Chapter 5

Super, tu viens ici pour une dépression ? Je préviens, c'est aller simple.

...

...

Ok, j'avais prévenu ! :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 - LA MAGIE DU DESESPOIR**

* * *

Plus le van se rapprochait du tunnel sous la Manche, plus Amy plongeait dans sa maladie. Les conditions de voyage n'avaient rien arrangé à son état. Si bien qu'un matin, alors qu'Amy peinait à respirer au réveil, recroquevillée dans ses couvertures à l'arrière du van, Emeric décida de prendre les choses en main.  
Il rejoignit son père, qui agitait sa baguette magique au-dessus de la carte routière, s'aidant des panneaux de direction face à lui.

— Papa ! On ne peut plus continuer !  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emeric ?  
— On ne peut pas laisser maman dans cet état ! On doit rentrer !

Eugene jeta un regard soucieux vers le van ; il préférait ne pas manifester son inquiétude aux yeux de son fils. Mais l'état de sa femme le peinait tout autant.

— Je sais mais… nous devons partir. Peut-être que demain, les passages seront fermés ! Qui sait de quoi sera fait la semaine ? Emeric, nous sommes en guerre.  
— Je sais que vous faites ça pour moi ! Mais c'est hors de question que l'on continue ! Pour maman ! Elle a besoin de soins urgents ! On a besoin d'aide !  
— Et tu penses que rentrer arrangera les choses ?

Alertées par les haussements de ton de la conversation, Meg sortit du van et les rejoignit pour apaiser les tensions.

— On peut monter à Londres ! soutint Emeric. À Ste Mangouste, ils la prendront en charge.

Eugene laissa échapper un ricanement ironique qui ne laissait pas présager la meilleure issue :

— Ils la refuseront. Les Mangemorts contrôlent l'endroit. Ils emmènent tous les Nés-Moldus qui s'y présentent. Alors une Cracmolle ? Ils la refuseront.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On n'a pas essayé ! Et de toute façon, les Mangemorts s'en prennent aux Nés-Moldus, pas aux Cracmols ! Je m'en voudrais si on ne tente pas ! Pas toi ?

Cette question retournée troubla Eugene. Meg, les bras croisés, ses cheveux courts malmenés par le vent d'hiver, s'immisça dans leur débat :

— Emeric a raison. Tant qu'on n'essaie pas… Peut-être qu'ils nous mettront à la porte. Mais on ne peut pas laisser Amy comme ça. Elle souffre beaucoup, Eugene…

Sa voix se fit plus douce.

— Je sais que tu fais ça pour Emeric. Et parce que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Amy. Mais on ne peut plus continuer. Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'en France.

Elle tentait de le raisonner, pendant qu'Eugene, les bras croisés, résistait à contrecœur.

— Tu aimes cette femme. Tu ne peux pas la laisser mourir sans ciller ! Elle a besoin de toi. À quoi bon traverser la frontière si nous ne sommes pas tous ensemble ? Tu te vois continuer sans elle ?

Le sorcier finit par céder et sembla tout à coup se précipiter :

— V-vous avez raison… ! Vite ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

Ils coururent tous les trois jusqu'au van. Emeric sauta sur la banquette arrière et attacha la ceinture de sécurité autour de sa mère souffrante, pendant que les adultes, devant, parlaient avec une voix forte pour retrouver leur direction.

— Eme-Emeric… siffla Amy. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— On va te sauver, maman !  
— Par-là ! Prends par-là !

Meg fit démarrer l'engin avec un grand coup d'accélérateur, qui provoqua une grande secousse chez les passagers. Amy commença à paniquer, les lunettes de travers sur son nez.

— Où allez-vous ? P-… keuf ! Pourquoi vous faites… demi-tour ?!  
— Ne discute pas, Amy ! lui ordonna Meg, qui ne respectait plus les limitations de vitesse.

Enhardie d'une nouvelle force, elle se pencha en avant en s'agrippant à l'appui-tête du conducteur.

— Faites demi-tour… tout de suite !  
— C'est hors de question !  
— Chérie, intervint Eugene, à la fois ferme et conciliant, laisse-nous faire !  
— On doit aller en France ! Arrêtez ça ! Faites demi-tour !

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus et dénonçait les larmes de rage qui commençaient à couler dans sa gorge. Emeric attrapa les épaules de sa mère, la força à se ramener vers la banquette et l'étreignit. Il lui fit comprendre par-là que sa vie à elle était bien plus importante que l'avenir qu'il pourrait avoir au sein de cette guerre. Et Amy, en pleurs, ne sut si elle serait en mesure d'accepter cette décision. 

* * *

— Là ! C'est là !

D'un coup sec, Meg tira sur le frein à main et le van pila au milieu de la ruelle londonienne. Eugene bondit hors du véhicule et ouvrit la porte arrière pour détacher sa femme et la porter, à la force de ses bras, jusqu'à la vitrine d'une boutique abandonnée. Emeric les rejoignit pendant que Meg restait au poste de conduite, les suivant du regard.

— Je viens pour une urgence, articula Eugene, en direction des vieux mannequins poussiéreux, parqués derrière le vitrage crasseux. Amelia Colfer-Beckett.

Emeric aperçut alors le mannequin le plus aux devants se pencher vers eux, animé par magie. Il leva son bras et agita son index rigide dans un signe négatif.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla le garçon. Ils… ils refusent qu'on entre ?

Bien décidé à se faire entendre, Eugene déposa Amy contre la vitrine et dégaina sa baguette magique, sous le regard anxieux de son fils, qui n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'un Moldu de passage ne les surprenne.

— Je vous jure, au nom de Merlin, que si vous ne nous faites pas entrer, j'explose votre entrée ! susurra Eugene, la baguette braquée vers les mannequins.

La menace de son père fit trembler Emeric, qui guettait cependant la réaction des grandes poupées articulées avec espoir. Après de longues secondes, le mannequin se pencha de nouveau et, face à la colère de cet homme, répondit cette fois en ramenant son index vers son poing, comme leur faisant signe d'avancer.  
Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Eugene rangea sa baguette, reprit Amy dans ses bras et lança à son fils :

— Suis-moi ! Et ne t'éloigne pas de moi ! Compris ?

Sur ces mots, il franchit la barrière magique, talonné par Emeric, le cœur battant.  
Ils parvinrent dans le hall de l'hôpital sinistré. Des sorciers malades attendaient dans des fauteuils branlants, certains criaient au comptoir qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, ce à quoi la pauvre guérisseuse répondait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour gérer tous les cas. En réalité, les Mangemorts s'étaient accaparé un certain nombre de soignants pour guérir leurs membres blessés lors des rafles, face aux défenses de ceux qu'ils pourchassaient.

— Venez par-là !

Une main avait agrippé l'épaule d'Eugene pour le tirer vers la gauche, dans l'obscurité d'un mur. Il tomba nez à nez avec un guérisseur en robe verte, la quarantaine, au petit nez enfoncé dans son visage.

— Suivez-moi !

Sans réfléchir, Eugene s'exécuta, Emeric les poursuivant à pas rapides et rapprochés. Il les mena dans un tunnel caché, derrière un portrait d'un alchimiste. Derrière avaient été aménagées des salles de soin clandestines. Des guérisseurs surmenés se relayaient au chevet des patients, parfois blessés gravement. Emeric se tétanisa aux hurlements poussés par l'un d'eux, qui avait perdu sa jambe en se désartibulant en espérant fuir face aux Mangemorts.

— Posez-la ici.

Amy fut allongée dans un lit de fortune. Peut-être que le dernier patient qui avait été là avait succombé à son mal… Personne ne pouvait plus assurer de soins décents dans de pareilles conditions.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le guérisseur en sondant le corps d'Amy avec sa baguette magique.  
— Elle est tombée malade après avoir attrapé froid, expliqua Emeric. Cela fait plusieurs semaines. Elle a eu des moments de fièvre, elle a fait des malaises. Elle tousse beaucoup. Elle a du mal à respirer… Peut-être une bronchite. Ou une pneumonie. Quelque chose en rapport avec son système respiratoire.

Face aux dires sortis de la bouche d'un garçon de dix ans, le guérisseur camoufla sa surprise et poursuivit son examen. Amy continuait de tousser.

— Vous avez essayé des onguents ? Des potions ?  
— Oui.  
— Et alors ?  
— Ca n'a pas fonctionné. Enfin… pas complètement.  
— Peut-être étaient-ils mal dosés ?

Eugene préféra alors avouer la vérité :

— Elle est… Amy n'est pas une sorcière.

Aussitôt, le guérisseur se raidit :

— Une Moldue ?  
— Non. Elle est née d'une famille de sorciers mais… elle n'a pas développé de magie.  
— Vous me dites qu'elle est une cracmolle ?

Il aurait préféré que le mot ne soit pas prononcé ici. Le guérisseur pâlit.

— Hélas, je crains que je ne puisse rien pour vous.  
— Quoi ? cria Emeric. Mais… vous ne pouvez pas la laisser comme ça !  
— Les Cracmols sont, par nature, moins sensibles à la magie des potions, des sortilèges. Nos réserves… sont trop peu élevées. Nous devons les partager avec des sorciers. Qui eux sont…  
— Vous refusez de la soigner ? se haussa Eugene à son tour.

Devinant qu'il prononçait là des paroles délicates, le guérisseur ralentit le débit de sa voix.

— Nous sommes en guerre, messieurs. Vous devez comprendre les risques que nous encourons en prenant en charge des Nés-Moldus, des réfugiés, des sorciers recherchés par Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans. Nous parvenons à rester là car nous restons discrets. Mais nos moyens sont limités… Nous ne pouvons pas déployer pour votre femme les moyens qui nous permettraient de sauver vingt hommes. Nous devons faire des choix, qui sont loin d'être les plus évidents nous concernant… J'en suis vraiment navré.

La grosse fiole d'apothicaire posée sur la table de chevet du patient voisin éclata dans une explosion de verre et de gouttes de potion. Des soignants accoururent pour soigner le pauvre homme, blessé au visage. Par chance, le contenu était un Apaise-Braise, sans conséquence pour de la peau saine, non brûlée.  
Eugene attrapa le bras d'Emeric qui fulminait.

— Sa vie ne vaut pas moins que celles de vingt hommes ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. C'est de l'injustice ! De la discrimination !  
— Emeric, calme-toi !

Un portrait secoué tomba du mur, la femme à l'intérieur bringuebalée dans le cadre.

— Vous l'abandonnez ! Vous allez la tuer !

À ses pieds, Amy, à peine consciente, avait les yeux qui roulaient dans ses orbites. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'exprimer. Son souffle était rauque, sifflant.

— Faites-le taire ! s'immisça une guérisseuse. Sinon, ils vont nous trouver !  
— C'est ma mère ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir ! Vous ne pouvez…  
— Somnubilia !

Le sortilège d'Eugene sur son propre fils le plongea dans un sommeil profond et instantané ; il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

— Je suis désolé, reprit le guérisseur, mais je…  
— Taisez-vous, répliqua Eugene, grave. Taisez-vous…  
— Je vais vous raccompagner. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller consulter chez les Moldus. Eux pourront peut-être vous aider… 

* * *

Après un passage aux urgences, Amy fut hospitalisée dans un centre de la banlieue londonienne. Eugene dut user de la magie pour transmettre de faux papiers aux administrations moldues. Endormi dans le van, gardé par Meg, son fils ne pouvait lui traduire les termes moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis, il resta un long moment dans la salle d'attente, épuisé, sur un plan aussi physique que psychologique. Ses doigts liés tremblaient. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'Amy puisse mourir. De rester seul avec Emeric.  
Ce dernier se réveilla, désabusé. Il se frotta le visage et comprit qu'il était allongé, la tête sur les cuisses de quelqu'un. Meg lui caressa le bras pour le rassurer.

— Hé, calme. Je suis là.  
— Il fait nuit ? Et… où sommes-nous ?

Il bondit pour observer par la fenêtre du côté passager. Les lumières de l'hôpital éclairèrent son visage décomposé en une expression de peine.

— Maman… ! Maman !  
— Pas de panique, Emeric ! Elle est dedans, ils prennent soin d'elle. Ton père va sûrement… Emeric !

Le garçon avait ouvert la portière sans prévenir et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la structure. Meg jura entre ses dents avant de sortir à son tour du véhicule en quatrième vitesse pour le courser, l'appelant pour tenter de le retenir. Mais Emeric n'écoutait que les battements erratiques de son cœur. Seule l'image de sa mère lui restait dans la rétine.  
Une secrétaire de l'hôpital tenta de l'arrêter quand il franchit les portes interdites aux visiteurs. Il n'avait plus de règle à suivre. Lui qui avait toujours respecté toutes les consignes à la lettre, parfois pointé comme trop intransigeant, ce jour-là, il était prêt à toutes les briser.  
Il passa sous les brancards, échappa aux bras qui tentaient ci et là de l'attraper pour stopper sa course effrénée dans les couloirs. Mais personne ni rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
Emeric ferma les yeux, persuadé que la magie pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa mère. Sans comprendre quel phénomène se produisait, il vit des traces de pas luminescentes apparaître sur le sol, formant un chemin à suivre.

— Maman !

Quand il entra dans la chambre, l'image qui lui sauta aux yeux l'estomaqua. Sa mère, allongée dans son lit médicalisée, était reliée à plusieurs machines et perfusions. Intubée pour l'aider à respirer, un tuyau sortait de sa bouche, scotché à sa joue. Emeric s'approcha doucement, se fiant aux sons du rythme cardiaque de sa mère, endormie ou inconsciente. Puis, il glissa ses doigts dans la main inerte d'Amy. À ce contact, sa mère ouvrit les yeux avec douleur. Mais l'absence de ses lunettes ne lui permettait pas de le distinguer.

— Je suis là, maman, chuchota Emeric.

Il sentit les doigts de sa mère se serrer fébrilement autour des siens, avant de fondre en larmes.  
Quand des hommes de la sécurité arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils retrouvèrent Emeric, assis sur une chaise, prostré, la tête près de sa mère.

— Faites-le sortir d'ici ! ordonna une infirmière. C'est interdit aux enfants ! C'est dangereux pour lui de rester là !

Un premier homme s'approcha et tenta d'attraper l'épaule d'Emeric pour le détacher de sa mère, mais le contact fit remonter dans son bras un puissant courant électrique, douloureux. Ils eurent beau essayer à plusieurs, personne ne parvint à toucher Emeric ni à le raisonner. Le garçon semblait sourd à tous les bruits extérieurs. La seule sensation qu'il était en mesure d'accepter était la faible caresse du pouce d'Amy sur le sien.

— Laissez-le…

Eugene avait fini par intervenir quand on l'appela depuis la salle d'attente.

— Laissez-le avec sa mère.

Emeric resta des heures, muet, dans la même position, au chevet de sa mère. Parfois, des bribes lui venaient de l'échange de son père avec un médecin, qui tentait de se faire aussi discret que possible.

« … qui a dégénéré… »  
« … nous allons faire de notre possible… »  
« … apaiser ses souffrances… »

La nuit défila sans qu'Emeric ne puisse trouver le sommeil, bien que la fatigue l'assaille. Il refusait d'abandonner sa mère. Elle avait besoin de lui. Peut-être que grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence, elle survivrait. Emeric désirait croire au miracle. Il refusa toutes les collations qu'on lui apporta, ignorant ses interlocuteurs. Quelquefois, il levait les yeux vers sa mère, croisant les siens, presque identiques.  
Puis, à l'aube, il fut tiré de son état de semi-conscience en devinant l'agitation de sa mère, animée de quelques gestes.

— Maman ?

Il sourit, dans l'espoir d'un rétablissement, d'un regain d'énergie. Avec des gestes faibles et désemparés, Amy désigna les tubes qui entravaient sa bouche. En la voyant insister et en l'absence des soignants, Emeric ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Se hissant sur le lit d'hôpital, il retira le scotch et les tuyaux en plastique de la gorge de sa mère, qui posa sur les draps.

— Maman ? redemanda-t-il, priant qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle se sentait mieux.

Mais en réalité, Amy savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester immobile, insensible. Elle voyait désormais, derrière Emeric, une jeune fille, capée de noir, aux longues couettes blanches. Peut-être Amy n'était-elle pas sorcière, mais elle n'était pas indifférente aux symboles apportés par cette culture dans laquelle elle avait grandi, sans pouvoir en profiter.

— Em-Emeric…

Sa voix sifflante ne le rassurait pas. Mais il continuait de l'épier avec insistance. Des larmes commencèrent à poindre dans leurs yeux respectifs.

— Je… je t'aime… mon chéri. Je t'aime…

Ses doigts se crispèrent plus encore autour des siens, lui refusant de la quitter, de s'enfuir. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche :

— Le pardon… pardon… le…

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Emeric resta perché à ses lèvres, avant de comprendre que plus aucun son ne franchirait cette bouche. Le son plat de la machine derrière lui le lui martela.

— Mam… maman ?

Il secoua son bras, le regard fixé sur l'expression figée d'Amy.

— Maman !

Ses iris se remuaient plus, recouverts par ses paupières qui retombaient.

— MAMAN !

Ses hurlements alertèrent les soignants dans le couloir. On voulut le séparer de sa mère pour tenter de dernières manœuvres, un ultime massage cardiaque. Mais le garçon se débattait, avec la force de plusieurs hommes. Ses hurlements résonnèrent si fort dans la pièce qu'elle se rompit à la force de sa magie démesurée. Les machines court-circuitèrent. Les médicaments bouillaient dans les poches à perfusion qui fondaient sur le sol. Les néons grillèrent. La ventilation fit abattre des rafales. Les vitres de la chambre explosèrent.  
Ce fut l'abri de deux grands bras qui lui permit de faire cesser cette apocalypse. Eugene serra son fils contre lui, à genoux sur le sol. Peu lui importait les yeux orange qu'il venait de voir sur son visage déchiré par la rage, il savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus. Eugene ne retenait pas ses propres larmes, mais il espérait que son étreinte permette à Emeric de se calmer, l'espace d'une minute, le temps pour lui de reprendre une respiration. De ne pas sombrer dans la folie. De ne pas commettre l'irréparable.  
Au milieu des pleurs bruyants, il entendit un faible :

— Maman… maman…  
— Je sais, Emeric. Mais je suis là.  
— Maman n'est plus là…  
— Ca va aller, Emeric. Je te le promets. 

* * *

La promesse d'Eugene. Emeric se la rappelait souvent, hélas, elle ne s'accomplissait pas. Tout ça n'allait pas mieux.  
La guerre s'était peut-être terminée, mais Emeric aurait tout donné pour ramener sa mère, s'il devait endurer le temps de la guerre une nouvelle fois.  
Le corps d'Amy avait été rapatrié dans le Dorset, où il fut inhumé sur les falaises, lors d'une intime cérémonie, non loin de la maison des Beckett. Et depuis ce jour, Emeric revenait quotidiennement avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages dans les mains. Car chaque soir, le vent qui venait de la mer si proche l'emportait. Emeric préférait croire que sa mère, quelque part, les cueillait. Quelquefois, il se couchait sur la terre, sur le dos, à deux mètres d'elle, regardant défiler le soleil et les nuages épais, parfois traversés par des mouettes, toute la journée durant.  
Cela faisait des semaines qu'Emeric ne parlait qu'à peine. Il n'avait plus touché au piano depuis leur fuite. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre quand il n'était pas en train de méditer au-dessus de la dépouille d'Amy. Depuis un certain temps, il ne rêvait plus de Poudlard. À dire vrai, il n'imaginait pas que l'année suivante puisse se produire. Quelque part, Emeric refusait désormais d'être un sorcier. De rejoindre la cause pour laquelle la guerre avait éclaté. Ceux qui l'avaient traqué. Ceux qui l'avaient chassé de Ste Mangouste. Emeric préférait renier sa propre nature, prêt à abandonner sa magie pour devenir à l'image de sa mère tant aimée.  
Quand la nuit finissait par peindre le ciel des côtes, Emeric devait se résoudre à rentrer avant que les ténèbres n'obscurcissent son chemin. Mais il avait désormais la peur au ventre de rentrer. Il savait ce qu'il allait devoir affronter en revenant chez lui. Les souvenirs. Le fantôme de sa mère. Et puis son père…  
La disparition d'Amy n'avait pas seulement affecté son fils ; son mari n'était désormais que l'ombre de lui-même. Dévasté par le chagrin, Eugene lambinait souvent dans le salon, noyant son deuil dans du Whisky Pur-Feu bradé. Emeric l'évitait le plus souvent. Être confronté à la misère de son père lui rappelait trop souvent qu'il se comportait comme un égoïste, à pense qu'il était le seul affecté par la mort d'Amy.  
Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Emeric chercha quelque chose à grignoter dans le frigidaire, dans les placards. Mais tout était vide, personne n'avait fait les courses depuis bien longtemps.

— Y a plus rien…

Emeric fit volteface en entendant son père, posté dans le cadre de la porte.

— Ce n'est pas grave, papa. J'irai faire les courses, demain.

Eugene fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Mais Emeric, autrefois si prompt à faire jaillir toutes les vérités, s'abstint de toute réponse. Il savait que cela pouvait très vite dégénérer.

— Tu trouves que je m'occupe pas assez bien de toi, c'est ça ?  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça, papa, geignit Emeric, craintif.  
— Depuis le début… que je m'occupe de toi ! Plus que ce que je n'aurais dû ! Toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour toi ! J'ai abandonné ta mère ! Je l'ai sacrifiée pour qu'on puisse traverser la frontière ! Pour toi ! Mais ça, ça t'est complètement égal !  
— Papa, arrête… tu me fais peur !

Réfugié contre un meuble de cuisine, Emeric devait essuyer les cris de son père, ravagé par la tristesse.

— Rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là ! Elle ne serait pas tombée malade ! On n'aurait pas dû se cacher ! Tu veux la vérité, Emeric, hein ? Puisque tu la veux toujours, de toute façon ! C'est toi qui as tué ta mère ! Depuis le début ! Tu entends ?

Blessé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, Emeric s'enfuit, échappant de justesse à la prise de son père qui essaya de le rattraper. Ce dernier resta un instant dubitatif et grogna en se frottant le front. Emeric grimpa à l'étage et s'empara du téléphone, composant un numéro, alors que les larmes coulaient sans fin sur son visage.

— Allo… ? trembla-t-il. Meg ? C'est… c'est Emeric. Je t'en prie. Viens me chercher… je ne peux plus rester là. Viens me chercher, Meg, je t'en supplie…

* * *

 _Je suis une personne horrible._

 _T_T_

 _Mais bisous quand même !_


End file.
